Thaw My Frozen Heart (Jack Frost & Elsa)
by ExploringNora
Summary: After abandoning Arendelle, Elsa tries to start a new life in the mountains. She thinks she will be alone forever, until she meets a character who is not much different than herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't go back." She whispered, a small tear running down her pale cold cheek. They had all learned about her power tonight; her secret was out. They revered her as a monster, a witch, and an evil sorceress. She would never be able to forget the look on Anna's face…

She made her way up the snow covered mountain, only looking over her shoulder ever so often to see the kingdom becoming smaller and smaller. There was no place for her there now; she knew it, even though it hurt. She would never be able to see her sister again.

The wind was fierce and whipped her cape about her wildly slowing down her ascent up the mountain, so with one gloved hand she unclasped it and watched it whirl away in to the night. She felt no chill, as the cold inside her was all she had ever known. She paused for a moment, the kingdom now almost completely lost to the night, and looked at her gloved hands.

"Conceal, don't feel." She said staring at the gloves she had worn nearly her whole life. With one steady hand she slipped the left glove off. She looked at her pale bare hand and a slight smile spread across her pale pink lips. With the now naked hand she tugged at the fingers of the right glove until it too was off, then she dropped them both in the snow.

She touched the crown atop her hea. She could not wear this is she planned to escape. She plucked it from her head and held it in her hands for a moment, looking down at it. Anna should have been Queen; she would have made a great Queen. A small tear ran down her cheek as she dropped the crown in the snow and continued onward.

The tree line became thick, just before the top of the mountain and she would have to take a trek through the woods to find a clearing to camp. She was not afraid of the night. She could defend herself; she had already proven that once tonight. As she made her way through the woods just ahead she could see what seemed to be a frozen pond through the trees.

As she approached it, her dress sweeping silently over the snow, she could hear what sounded like something scrapping across across the ice. She paused, and peered around a large tree just at the bank of the pond. Her pale eyes narrowed on a dark figure that appeared to be skating on the ice.

The figure had snow-white hair, and seemed to be holding some sort of staff. She made no sound, not knowing whether this person was friend or foe, but only watched him. He was hardly dressed for the cold, in only a pair of brown breeches, light shirt, and a small cape. She wondered how he could bare to stand on the frozen pond bare footed?

As she leaned forward to get a closer look the branch she was holding on to snapped and she slipped from her hiding spot and on to the ice. The man suddenly stopped; looked up at her. He made no sound or motion.

In the moonlight he would be able to see her better. Her skin was pale as the moon, but seemed to shimmer in it's light. Her hair was as fair as corn silk, and tied loosely in a braid. She took a few tentative steps towards him and looked up, revealing her most breathtaking feature; her eyes.

They were desperately blue, like the frozen ground around them. They sparkled no matter which way she looked, and icy blue as they were, they some how had a warmth to them that made people who looked in to them feel like they were standing by the warmest fire.

"Who are you?" she asked the man, her voice smooth and strong. At the sound of her words he looked around behind him, as if there was someone else, and then back at her. His actions confused her and she said once again, "I said, who are you?" He seemed to be puzzled, and took a few steps closer to her, so that they were only a few feet apart.

She could see that he, like her, was fair of skin, his hair white, and his eyes a cold blue that made her shiver although she felt no cold. "You can see me?" he asked her in amazement. She furrowed her brow at his question, "Of course I can see you, you are right in front of me." She said confused. He seemed shocked at her answer and with a slight stammer he said, "I am Jack." placing a hand upon his chest in greeting. "Jack Frost." He added with a light bow.

He was a very odd man, perhaps he was not used to meeting people. She watched him carefully as he smiled up at her; a look of bewilderment still emanating on his face. He had a very dazzling smile and she could feel slight warmth in her cheeks. As he rose from his bow he continued, "And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" he asked lifting an inquisitive brow.

She had never heard of a Jack Frost, but as she had been shut up in here room for the better part of a decade this did not surprise her. "I am Elsa." She said, with a slight hope that he would not know who she was. "Your majesty!" he said with a bit of surprise as he bowed again, lower this time.

She looked around wildly, as if there was anyone out here to see his gesture. "Please, please, you do not have to address me so formally." She said waving her hands dismissively. "You are a long way for the kingdom your-" he started to address her but then stopped. "Simply taking a stroll." She said with a small smile. He frowned a bit, "So far from town, all by yourself?" he prodded her with questions.

"You ask a lot of your queen?" she said a little harsher than she had intended. "My apologies." He said putting up his hands in surrender. "Would you like an escort back to town?" he said offering his arm to her. She only starred at him for a moment and then shook her head. "Uh no, I think I will walk a little farther." She said attempting to walk past him, but he moved in front of her. "Then please my lady, let me walk with you." They were dangerously close now.

His smile made her shiver again, what was this strange feeling? "That is not necessary." She said shaking her head as she moved past him. He began to follow her, with impressive quickness. "Won't you be lonely out here all on your own?" he asked her still keeping up with her. "No, I believe I will be just fine, thank you Jack, it's been a pleasure." She said as she continued to walk not indulging him.

This did not detour him and she skated up next to her once again. "Please, I insist. You shouldn't be out here alone." He said as he trailed her. She let out a sigh as she turned her head to him, "I can take care of myself thank you." She said turning back towards the way she was walking.

She did not know this strange man, or how he was able to withstand the cold but she was not sure she could trust him, or herself. It was better for her to be alone at this time. Perhaps he was even more dangerous than she was. She would not take the chance.

"Your majesty!" he called as she was getting ahead of him. Irritated at his persistence she snapped. "I said no!" she cried, and as she spun around she swatted her hand in a definitive gesture and jagged icicles shot up all around her, just as they had in the ballroom. His eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled back away from the spikes.

She put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. She truly had no control over it. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. He stood there, motionless, looking up from the barrier of ice spikes to her. She dropped her hand and said, "Please, just stay away from me." Before she turned and disappeared in to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What had he just seen? He watched Elsa disappear in to the woods but he did not follow. Was the Queen, like him? No, it couldn't be, but what else could explain it? She used no wand, no staff, as he did. The power emanated from her, from her own hand. He would be lying if he said he was not both curious, and impressed.

He stretched out a finger and touched one of the spikes, but quickly retracted his hand. "Sharp." He mumbled looking at them. This was powerful magic. He had truthfully never seen anything like it. All of the last few minutes had confused him and he needed to sort them out. He sat down on the frozen lake and looked up at the moon.

He was silent for a moment, studying it as if the face of an old friend. It's like shone down on him and illuminated his skin, hair, and pale blue yes. Then he spoke out in to the night, his voice echoing through out the dark woods, the only sound that could be heard. "Did you send her here? Is she like me?" he asked, but got no response. He had lived a very long time with out meeting someone who could see him, let alone perform magic in the manner he could. He laid back, arms under his head, and looked up at the moon in thought.

As confused as he was he could not help but admit he some what enjoyed it. He could not remember the last time he had a conversation with someone, as specially someone as lovely as her. She looked like some sort of ornate snow flake, or ice queen. Her skin as fair as fresh fallen snow, and her eyes sparkled brighter than the moonlight on the mountain side. A smile spread across his lips as he closed his eyes and replayed their conversation in his mind.

After some time his mind grew tired and his eyes heavy as he replayed the encounter over and over. He took one last look at the moon, as his lips moved to mouth the word "Thank you." He closed his pale blue eyes once again letting the Sandman take him. He drifted off to sleep where he dreamed warm dreams or Elsa.

As she woke the next morning she regretted letting the wind take her cape. She had slept under a tree that night and ended up covered in snow. "This won't do another night." She said shaking off the snow as she stood. If she was going to live out here in the woods she would need a proper house. The day was warm and the sun bright. She was thankful for that, but she also knew that if anyone were hunting her, today would be the day.

Stepping out in to the sunlight she decided there would be not better place than here to build her home. She was not sure what she could do with this power, but she didn't know a better place to try. She let her mind wander, picturing a tall ice tower were she could protect herself and see the enemy coming from a mile away. Picking up her right foot she stomped on the snow, and from under her foot ice began to spread.

It formed a large snowflake on the ground and her eyes shimmered with excitement. What ever she thought she could create! Lifting her hands toward the sky the snowflake began to grow out of the ground. Icy pillars lifted it off the ground as it grew to great height. With a wave of her hand walls and windows appeared. Another wave and a ceiling began to creep across the sky. She was building her dream home out of the ice she thought would once destroy her.

In a few minutes she had erected an ice castle on the side of the mountain, complete with ballroom, staircase, and chandelier. She was so amazed by her power that it hardly scared her anymore. She looked down at her dress, the one she had worn at her coronation. She was no longer the Queen of Arendelle, she was the Queen of this castle. As she concentrated on her dress it began to melt away and was replaced by a stunning blue shimmering dress. A long snowflake train hung from her shoulders and spilled out over the floor. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged.

The only thing missing in her new perfect life was Anna. As she walked out on to the balcony she looked towards Arendelle, nothing but a small grey outline now. She new she could never go back, but it pained her to think of Anna there all alone, although, she had always sort of been alone. She wondered if search parties had been dispersed for her, or if they were so afraid of her that they would stay away?

It wasn't fair the way their lives had turned out. This power she had seemed to be born with, had torn her family apart. She could not even attend her parents' funeral with out fear her emotional state would be compromised and her powers would be revealed. The harder she tried to contain them, the more powerful they became. "Be the good girl you always have to be." she mumbled as she looked out over the horizon. As day gave way to night she found herself still on the balcony, now looking up at the full moon and she wondered if Jack was looking at it too…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't even know what I would say to her if I ran in to her again." He muttered to himself as he walked through the woods. He had spent all of yesterday thinking about Elsa. He wanted to get to know her, to find out if she was like him. She was the only person he could talk to, literally, the only person who had been able to see him in many years.

He was walking, not really looking anywhere in particular when a bright glare met his eyes. "Argh!" he groaned as he used his forearm to shield the sunlight. When he took down his hand he squinted in to the direction the light had been coming from and his jaw dropped. Just in the distance was an ice castle. "Elsa." He whispered.

In a few minutes he had made his way to its staircase. Climbing it with quickness he made his way to the top. He stood there for a moment, a bit in awe, at the ornate doors that were set before him. What if she didn't want to see him? Perhaps him coming here would upset her. Before his mind could talk him out of it he made a fist and knocked on the ice doors.

A loud echo could be heard inside. He stood for a minute, maybe two, before he knocked again. She had to be home right, where else would she go? His heart sank a little as she turned to leave, he heard the door behind him begin to open.

She had been putting some final touches on the castle when she heard something that made her heart stop; a knock. Who could it be? No one knew she was here, did they? Although she wasn't technically hiding in an enormous castle made of ice. She kicked herself for making the castle so grand.

She stood there, not moving, not answering, perhaps it was only the wind? Again she heard the thud of a knock on the door. Definitely not the wind. She looked down the staircase and starred at the door; half expecting someone to kick it down. A part of her thought it was the castle guard coming to arrest her and burn her has a witch.

She slowly began to descend the staircase as another knock rang out. Who ever it was apparently was not going away. She quickened her pace as a thought suddenly struck her. Perhaps it was Anna! As she reached the door she pulled it open, almost a little eagerly, and her eyes fell upon a headful of snow-white hair.

The man on her staircase turned around quickly as he heard the door and his eyes widened at the side of her. "Elsa…" he breathed as he continued to stare at her. "Hello Jack." She said nodding to him. He remained silent for a moment, his mouth a little agape. "Can I help you?" she prompted him and he was suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, you, you look beautiful." He said still a little dumbfounded. There it was again, that warmth in her cheeks. She tucked a stray strand of corn silk hair behind her ear and a smile slipped across her lips. "Thank you." She said softly. They both stood there for a moment in silence before she continued. "Did you have a reason for stopping by?" she asked and this seemed to awaken him from his daze.

"I, well, I didn't know, well I thought, I just saw this place – did you make all this?" he stammered as he looked around at the castle. She only nodded "It's my sanctuary." She said, although it felt more like a prison. "What do you have to be afraid of?" he asked her, his face showing signs of worry. She looked at him, and then passed him towards Arendelle, he turned to follow her line of sight.

Hitching a thumb over his shoulder he said, "That place, I thought that was your home?" he asked a little confused. She only shook her head and said, "Not anymore. They are afraid of me." Her eyes cast down as a wave of sadness washed over her. "Well, that's ridiculous, I don't think you'd hurt anyone." He said trying to cheer her up. "Not on purpose at least." Elsa mumbled under her breath.

"Listen, Jack, if that's all I really should get back – " she started but he interjected. "Back to what? Aren't you here alone?" he said peering behind her as if checking. He was right, she had nothing to do, but she was afraid that if he got to close she would hurt him. "Elsa, I'm not afraid of you. I just want to get to know you." He said sincerely, as his pale blue eyes met hers.

She said nothing for a moment, but then pushed the door back a little wider to let him in. He smiled slipping inside the castle he found himself even more amazed. "Wow, this is really impressive Elsa." He said as he looked around, his eyes fixed on the snowflake chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you." She said as she too looked around the place. "I honestly didn't know I had this in me." She said as she admired her work. He turned to her and their eyes met again. "You never used your powers?" he asked her. She sort of shook her head and looked away before back at him. "I used to." She bit her pale pink lift nervously.

He took a few steps towards her. "Why did you stop? He asked her. She shook her head and began to turn away when he reached out and touched her arm. He looked more shocked then she did as he looked at his hand on her arm. As if he had never touched another person. She paused and looked at his pale hand. It had been years since someone had touched her, she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

He retracted his hand, "I'm sorry." He said. She gave a small smile, "It's ok. I, I haven't been around people much, not in a long time." She said. It was the best apology she could give. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I've had these powers, ever since I can remember. They used to be fun. Anna loved them." She started.

"Anna your sister?" he asked and she nodded. "We spent hours playing together. Building snowmen, making snow angels. Until one night, my magic hurt her…" she trailed off. Her eyes were full of sadness and she could feel the sting of tears. "It was an accident, but I could see it on my parents faces, they were scared of me." She said, a slight sob in her throat.

"What happened after that?" he asked. She took a deep breath and continued. "They took her to some trolls, they healed her, but they thought it was better to erase her memory of all my power. So that we would never play like that again, so she'd never get hurt again." She said running a hand down her pale blonde braid. "That's why I locked myself away. So I would never hurt her again." She added.


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't deserve to be locked away Elsa." he said looking at her wet pale blue eyes. He could see how much pain she was in. She wiped a quick tear and then straightened up. "Well, it's all out now. I made a scene at my coronation, now everyone knows. I just need some time to think." she lied to herself. She was never going back to Arendelle.

"If your power can do this, I bet it can do all kinds of things." he said trying to change the subject as he wandered around the main hall looking up at the ceiling. She followed him with her eyes. He was a strange man. He appeared to be about her age, although definitely not human, at least not anymore. She was not sure she should ask him about himself, perhaps his story was as painful as hers, or perhaps she was afraid of getting close to anyone.

"Could your power build a place like this?" she asked out of curiosity. He turned to her and frowned, "I'm not sure actually. I don't really use it for that sort of thing." he said simply with a shrug. Now she was curious. "What do you use it for then?" she asked him as she began to follow him at a distance around the hall. "Well, sort of what you used to with Anna. I help bring the winter. Make snow days. I like to watch the kids have fun." he said with a pearly white smile, almost as white as his hair.

Elsa couldn't help but smile slightly. She remembered how much fun she had with Anna before the accident. "You'd be amazed what your power can do once you're not afraid of it Elsa. This place is proof." he said looking towards her. He was right, and she knew it. Building this castle was the first time she didn't feel ashamed of her curse. Curse? Or was it a gift? Perhaps calling it a curse was only making the fear linger.

Jack didn't call his power a curse and he seemed happy. Perhaps he could teach her a thing or two. She hated to admit it, but it was nice to have someone to talk to about this, someone who wasn't afraid of her. "Sometimes I can't control it." she said aloud for the first time since her parents died. She looked up at him as he came closer to her. "Sometimes it just happens, that's when it's dangerous." she continued.

"Your emotions are powerful, when they combine with your power, it can be hard to control." he nodded looking in to her pale blu eyes. "Focus on your emotions. Not the power. See where it takes you." he smiled. He could see the intense look on her face. She was over thinking. He would fix this. "Would you like to see what I'm really good at?" he asked her with a wicked smile. She turned to him a bit confused but before she could answer he began running up the stairs yelling, "Follow me!"

She was shocked at his boldness, but followed him yelling, "Jack wait, wait up, come back!" He was quick and by the time she reached upstairs he was already running out on to the balcony. "Wait stop!" she yelled and watched in horror as he ran full speed and jumped off the balcony.

"Jack!" she yelled running out on to the balcony and looked down. There was no sign of him anywhere. "Jack!" she yelled again frantically, only to hear him answer her, "Yes? You don't have to shout." he teased. She looked up and saw him soaring towards her. She could barely believe her eyes. He was flying! He landed on the railing of the balcony and looked down at her with a cheeky grin.

"You can fly?" she said, her mouth agape. He nodded with a smile. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked extending a hand. She backed up a little nervously. "Come with you? You mean off there?" she said pointing out to the open air. He laughed and nodded. "Don't be afraid." he said with a sly smile. "I'm not afraid." she said defiantly, trying to convince herself. "Well do you trust me?" he asked her, still offering his hand.

Did she trust him? She hardly knew him. Yet some part of her felt like she had always known him. She wasn't the same girl from Arendelle, she was free now, and nothing was more limitless than flight. "I do." she said as she took his cold hand and he pulled her up to the balcony. "Don't worry. I've got you, just believe." he said with a smile and they stepped off the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

They were falling, falling fast. Wait, no, not falling, flying. The wind whipped against her face and hair, blowing her long blonde braid behind her. Jack had hold of her hand, his other arm outstretched grasping his staff. They really were flying. She could hardly believe it. A laugh escaped her lips so suddenly it almost scared her. Jack looked over to her with a smile as she continued to laugh. This was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

"This is amazing!" she yelled as they soared through the air like birds. She was having such a wonderful time she almost didn't realize the direction they were headed. She looked to Jack, "You've got to turn back. We're getting to close to Arendelle!" she cried almost panicked. She did not want anyone to see here flying through the air like this; then they really would think her a witch. "It's ok Elsa, I'll turn around don't worry." he said as he stretched his arm out wider catching the wind to turn them.

Don't worry? Too late. They were on the outskirts of town and Elsa could see houses, farms, even little dots of people. She began to flail her arms. "Hold still Elsa, I've got you!" he said struggling to keep hold of her hand. As she writhed her emotions got the best of her. She couldn't control herself. Snow began to whirl around them, the winds howled, and their own personal blizzard enveloped them. Somewhere in the flurry, she lost hold of Jack's hand.

Now she was falling, falling through the sky like a heavy wet snowflake. "Elsa!" Jack yelled as she plummeted towards the earth. It was happening so quickly she could hardly think to scream. She only hoped that if she were to hit the ground it would be quick. She found her voice and let out one terrified scream as she tumbled to the earth before closing her eyes tight.

But there was no impact. She only felt the soft thud that was herself landing in Jack's arms. He scooped her up just a few feet before hitting the ground. He was going at such a great speed he could hardly stop as he caught her and they rolled head over feet across the snow in a tangled somersault. As they came to a stop they were unwound and a few feet from each other. Covered in snow, but unharmed Elsa laid there in the cold fresh powder.

"Elsa!" Jack called as he scrambled on all fours towards her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically as he helped her up to a seated position, dusting the snow off her. She groaned and rubbed her head slowly. "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks to you." she said looking towards him. He had saved her life. Despite the storm, all the danger she put him in, he'd come through for her. "I'm sorry. I, I couldn't control it. I didn't mean to..." she trailed off but Jack just shook his head. "It's not your fault Elsa. I should have paid attention to wear I was going." he said sincerely. He was going to continue when suddenly Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a hug.

She said nothing, but the hug lasted for some time. He figured she didn't have the words to say. He smiled, as he felt her warm arms around him. He still had no idea how she could see him, or touch him, but he didn't want to question the best thing that had happened to him since he became a Guardian. As she released him from her grasp he help her to her feet. "We could walk back, if you'd prefer it?" he asked her, even though he knew it would be an all day walk. But she surprised him when she shook her head and smiled, "We can fly, I trust you."

With that they were back at her ice palace with in minutes. The return flight was much more enjoyable than the first as she held his hand firmly and put her faith in him. As they landed on the balcony he jumped down from the railing and extended a hand to help her down. As she stepped off her planted foot slipped and she found herself in Jack's open arms. "Whoa!" she said as he caught her. A clumsy smile on her face. They were only a few inches apart now, and Jack could feel a strange warmth in his cheeks. "Sorry." she said, as she nervously bit her lip. "Uh, it's alright." he stammered as let her stand on her own. He wanted to say that he'd always be there to catch her, but he couldn't find the words.

"I guess I should get going." he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. They both had a moment of tense silence, looking anywhere but each other. Then Jack went to walk past her towards the railing where he would take off in to the approaching night. "Wait." she said grabbing his arm. Electricity ran through out his body. He turned to her, "Yes?" he said. She wasn't sure what to say, why had she stopped him? She knew why but it wasn't like her. "Why don't you stay? You don't have any where else to go right?" she said with a light shrug. "Well, you know I go here and there -" he started not sure whether she was only asking out of pity. "I want you to stay Jack." she said confidently. He could hardly keep the surprised smile off his face as she stared at her beautiful face. "Ok then, I'll stay." he said with a smile and they walked in to the palace arm and arm.


	6. Chapter 6

They'd laughed and talked all evening and in to the early morning. He could hardly remember the last time he had this much fun. She told him stories of her sister Anna, when they were small. He could tell there was a heavy heart behind the story but all the happy memories she seemed to have were with her sister. "I had a sister too." Jack said suddenly to which Elsa was surprised. "You did?" she asked, almost if she hadn't realized he had a life before this one.

He nodded as they sat there on the ice chairs Elsa had made for them. "Her name was Sarah. She was much younger than me. She followed me everywhere." he said with a chuckle as he thought of her. "She always wanted to play, everyday, woke me up early, drove me nuts." he laughed as he looked off in to the distance. Elsa put her hand on his and his attention was once again on her. "What happened to her?" she asked. He sighed and said, "I don't know, I died."

She was very confused now, her brows stitched together with worry. He thought it would be best to finish the story before he had completely frightened her. "We were out, on the frozen pond one day. She loved to ice skate. I'd saved up enough money from working odd jobs to buy her her own pair and she wanted to try them out." he said looking in to Elsa's pale blue eyes. "We were having so much fun, when all of a sudden she skated out towards the very center and the ice began to crack." he continued, his voice also cracking.

"She was scared. So was I, but I didn't want her to know, so I tried to calm him down." he said getting lost in the story. Elsa was listening intently, her hand still on his for comfort. "I told her we were going to play a game, hopscotch, her favorite." he said with a soft smile. "She started to hop towards me, the ice kept cracking, so I grabbed a stick, this staff, and used the end to pull her away from the cracked ice." he said looking at the staff he now carried.

"She was safe, but I wasn't. The ice cracked and I fell in. The last thing I remember was her yelling my name and then I woke up, and I looked like this. I had these powers." he said as he finished his story. "So it was years later?" she asked him and he nodded. "Many. I can only hope that Sarah lived a long happy life. The Man in the Moon saved me, but he let me sleep under that ice for a long time. I don't know why. Maybe this is why?" he said looking up at her with a smile.

Elsa's heart fluttered at his words. She thought about what he said. If Jack had never 'died' than he wouldn't be here with her now. Was it selfish that part of her was happy he had? She felt horrible for even saying that, and decided not to do so out loud. "I am glad I met you Jack." she said with a smile. They enjoyed a quiet moment staring at one another when a knock snapped them both to attention. "What was that?" Elsa said almost panicked. Jack got up and went to the balcony, "I don't know, I can't see." he said coming back inside.

She stood there, motionless, hoping that who ever it was would go away but instead she heard the door open. "Elsa?" she could here her name being called from downstairs. She gasped as she heard the voice. "Anna?" she said as she hurried to the stairs. "Wow, Elsa, you look different. It's a good different; and this place, did you build this?" she asked her in wonderment as she started up the stairs. "Yes, I never knew what I could do." she said with a smile. She was so happy to see Anna she wanted to run to her and hold her, but she was also scared for her.

"What are you doing here Anna?" she asked her suddenly as she watched her coming up the stairs. "I came here to talk to you, to bring you back to Arendelle." she said. At her words Elsa began to back off. "I'm not going back Anna, I can't go back. You should leave." she said to her as she turned to go back to Jack. "Elsa please, wait. You don't have to try to protect me, I'm not afraid!" she called her coming up the stairs quicker now.

"Elsa please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore!" she called. "Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear, cause the first time in forever, I will be right here." she said with a smile.

"Anna, please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates. I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." she said with a sigh a frown spreading across her face. "Uh, actually we're not." Anna started. "What do you mean you're not?" Elsa said whipping around. "I have a feeling you don't know, Arenedelle's in deep, deep, deep snow..." she said nervously. "What?!" Elsa cried her heart racing as she began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Jack said as Elsa entered the upstairs room, Anna behind her. Elsa was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling. "Elsa are you alright?" Jack asked but she couldn't heart him. "it's ok, you can just unfreeze everything." Anna said trying to calm Elsa down. "No, I can't, I don't know how!" she cried her hands getting lost in her hair as she whirled around. "Sure you can, I know you can!" Anna said confidently with a smile. Elsa was feeling dizzy. Jack was talking to her, Anna was talking to her and her emotions inside her were reeling. "Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free. No escape from the storm inside of me. I can't control the curse...Anna please you'll only make it worse!" she cried. "Jack stop. Anna please!" she could hardly keep their chatter separate.

"Elsa who is Jack? Who are you talking to? We've got to get back to Arendelle. You've got to unfreeze the town!" Anna cried. Her anxiety and emotions were too much to handle she was spinning out of control. Finally something inside her snapped. "I can't!" she cried as a burst of power radiated from her body. Jack flew back across the room and as she looked to Anna, she saw her on the ground. She gasped, "No." she whispered, she'd done it again. Suddenly someone came running in the room.

A tall blonde haired man ran to Anna's side followed by what looked like a snow man. "What's that, who is this?!" Elsa cried scared and confused. "Anna are you ok?" asked the man as he helped her up. She nodded, "I'm fine. I'm fine." she said. The snowman looked at Elsa. "Olaff?" she breathed, how could it be? "Your powers are strong Elsa." said Jack as he got to his feet, his eyes on the living snowman. "Don't you think I know that Jack." she snapped at him. Anna and the man raised a worried brow. "Elsa, who are you talking to?" Anna asked looking around. "All this solitude is getting to her." said the snowman.

Elsa had almost forgotten that no one else could see Jack. "No one, it's complicated." she said turning around away. "Who is Jack?" the blonde man attempted to whisper to Anna. Elsa whirled back around. "He's like me, you can't see him. Anna please, you have to leave. You're not safe." Elsa said rapidly, her words running all together. Anna was still looking around for the man she couldn't see and didn't seem to be listening to her. "Elsa please, I don't know how to undo what I've done. I can't help you." she said defeated.

"Come on Anna, let's go." said the man, his arms still around here. "I can't, Elsa, please..." she started but Elsa wouldn't hear it. "You're leaving, now!" she said as she moved her hands in a motion whirling them one on top of the other. Before her eyes an enormous snow monster was created. Anna let out a scream before her, the man, and the snow man took off down the stairs and out of the castle. Elsa put her hands over her face as she let out a sob.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Please, just leave me alone." she said swallowing the lump in her throat. "Elsa, I -" he started but she couldn't deal. "Leave me alone!" she cried her pale blue eyes hard on his. He looked a little taken aback, hurt even. Elsa immediately regretted what she had said, but she just stood there. Jack nodded and walked past her towards the balcony. With one last look he took off in to the setting sun.


	7. Chapter 7

She could hardly remember a time she felt this sad. She'd pushed her own sister away, again. She's mad Jack leave; and what was worse, she had no idea how to stop this snow. Everyone in Arendelle would surely freeze. This was never what she had wanted. All she wanted was to be alone, to protect everyone, especially Anna, from her curse. Now she had made this curse their punishment at well. She sank down in to her ice throne and wept cold tears.

He had no idea where to go when he left the ice palace. It was like he had no life before Elsa. He spent a better part of the day cruising the skies, before he found himself heading towards Arendelle; he needed to see this for himself. As he approached it, closer than they had the first time, his eyes were wide in amazement. Anna had not been lying, Arendelle was completely frozen over. Houses, the fjord, everything was stuck in ice.

A cold winter wind howled between the houses and trees, blowing so fiercely it nearly knocked him out of the sky. He had never seen a snow storm as bad as this in all his life. He had no idea how Elsa would be able to fix this, but he knew if she could create it that she could break it as well, she just needed help. He came in closer to the town, there were hardly any people on the streets, as the weather was too treacherous.

The only people he could spot were two large men stacking wood outside a home, so he flew down near them. "I hope Prince Hans and the guard find Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." said one of the men. His mustache fluttered in the wind as he talked and despite the seriousness of the situation, Jack found it hard not to laugh. "Oh, they'll find them all right. I just hope Queen Elsa hasn't hurt poor Princess Anna. I never would have expected her to be an evil sorceress." said the larger man shaking his head sadly.

"She's not evil!" Jack found himself saying, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. He would only feel like an icy wind to them, and they would pull their collars tighter around their necks. "Perhaps if they kill Queen Elsa, the winter will stop." the smaller one said just above a whisper. The larger one nodded and whispered back, "I bet that's what they'll do." as he slammed another chunk of wood down.

Jack's was wild with fear. There was a guard on their way to kill Elsa? He had to get back to her at once. This might have been her fault, but he know she didn't mean to. She couldn't control her power, but he would help her, he had too. He began running down the ice covered streets and with one large bound he took off in to the sky. Soaring high above the treetops he set his course for Elsa's castle.

The flight felt like it took hours. He was flying as fast as the wind would carry him, but it didn't feel fast enough. When he could see the castle his heart beat faster, he was almost there. Landing on the balcony he jumped down quickly and ran inside. "Elsa!" he yelled, but he was stopped short at what he saw. There were icy blasts everywhere. Her throne overturned. The chandelier that once hung above them was now shattered in to a million shards on the floor. "Elsa!" he cried again, but only his voice echoed.

He could see arrows, several of them stuck in ice all around; the guard had gotten to her first. He looked all around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. They must have taken her with them. He thought as he headed back towards the balcony. He was sure they were heading back to Arendelle, and he would be going back as well.

He took off in to the clear sky, his sights set back on the direction he had come. He would find Elsa no matter what it took. He flew lower this time, keeping his eyes on the ground, hoping to spot the guard. For some time he saw nothing, and he was beginning to think they were much farther ahead of him, when suddenly something caught his attention. What that a reindeer?

As he got in closer he could see, yes it was a reindeer! Atop that reindeer sat the blonde haired man from the castle, Princess Anna, and the animated snowman. He soared in closer to them, they were riding at such a great speed he struggled to keep up. As he looked at Princess Anna he could see something was wrong. She was huddled up against the man, a large chunk of her hair was snow-white.

He knew they couldn't hear him but it was worth a shot. "Princess Anna, please! Your sister is in danger!" he yelled. He was trying to focus on flying as well, his eyes darting back and forth from Anna to the path. "Anna please!" he cried louder. The Reindeer seemed to hear him, his ears perked began to run faster as if spooked.

With all his might he yelled one last time, "Anna, Elsa needs you!" Her eyes opened wide. She had heard him. He was about to smile when he looked forward and his mouth twisted in to a panicked scream as he saw a large tree just in front of him. Before he could spin out-of-the-way he struck it hard. Everything went black as his limp body tumbled back several feet, and came to rest in the cold snow.


	8. Chapter 8

When it finally woke, it was nearly dark. He groaned as his pale blue eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head as he did so. "Ugh." he moaned out in to the empty forest. He was dazed, but everything before the impact was so clear. Elsa was in danger, and she need him. He pulled himself up from the ground, dusting the snow off him he took back to the skies and headed towards Arendelle.

There was no sign of Princess Anna or her friends. They must have already beat him to Arendelle. Perhaps they had already saved Elsa; it was a happy thought he would allow to surpass his fear. As he reached Arendelle he headed straight for the castle. He would be able to slip through undetected. He had no idea where he was going, the palace seemed almost abandoned. He walked down the long carpeted hallways in silence, listening for any sound when he heard a mans voice.

Princess Anna was being carried in to a room by a man Jack had never seen before. He ran up behind him and followed him in. Anna was shivering, her hair completely white. She was babbling, something about a true love's kiss; but the man didn't kiss Anna. Instead he revealed his true plan, to kill Elsa and steal the throne. He was struck with panic at the man's words and watched in horror as the man poured a pitcher of water over the fire, putting it out.

The man brushed past Jack with nothing but a shiver, and left poor Anna to die. Jack didn't know what to do. He couldn't start a fire, he couldn't keep her warm. He ducked out of the room behind the man and headed past him down the hall. He was going to follow him to Elsa, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the animated snowman, hiding in the corner. Was he looking for Anna?

Jack couldn't help Anna, but perhaps the snowman could. Jack summoned a gust of wind that swirled around the snowman and blew him clear down the hall to the door Anna was behind. Jack watched as the snowman jiggled the door open with his carrot nose, and went inside to to rescue Anna. "Smart hunk of snow." Jack smirked as he turned and raced down the hall after the man.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa with treason, and sentence her to death." the man said. Jack cried out no, but no one could hear. A guard man nodded, and turned to head out of the room, perhaps to where Elsa was being held? It was his only lead so he followed it. The door would be locked, he was sure of that. With one icy blast he forced the window open, shooting out of it like a cannon he flew round the castle to the icy fjord. Just beyond that window was the cell Princess Elsa was locked in.

He hoped he would not harm her, but he had no choice but to shatter the window. Summoning his strength he would burst through it with great force. She let out a scream, covering her face with her shackled hands. Jack tumbled in heels over head and in to the door; he staff flying across the room. "Jack!" she cried, seeing him. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her. "Elsa, are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" he asked looking her over. She shook her head, "How did you find me?" she gasped.

"It's a long story. We've got to get you out of here. You are in danger." he said as he tugged on the shackles. Suddenly, a banging could be heard on the door. It was the guard, they had come for her. "It's no use!" she cried. He would not accept that as he tugged harder. "Elsa you have to try. We can do it. together." he said as he grabbed a shackle in each hand.

With what strength he had left he concentrated on the shackles, Elsa doing the same. Before their eyes they began to freeze, colder and colder, until they became so brittle they burst. Her hands were free, she was free. "Now go, Elsa please! Run away! Go back to the castle. I will protect you!" he said grabbing her shoulders and looking deep in to her eyes. The banging on the door was growing louder. They were determined to knock it down.

Her pale cold hands grabbed each side of his face and she pulled his pale lips on to hers. Although the air around them was the coldest he had ever felt a warm electricity washed over his whole body as she pressed her lips against his. He wanted to hold her there in his arms for ever, but he could hear the wood splitting of the cell door. Their lips parted and he whispered, "Now go!" and she turned disappearing out the window and on to the frozen fjord.


	9. Chapter 9

He heard the splitting of the cell door as it clattered to the ground. Prince Hans rushed in, only to find an empty cell. "No!" he cried as he realized Queen Elsa had escaped. Jack stood in the window, watching as Elsa ran across the frozen fjord. "I'm going after her!" he growled as he made his way across the prison floor. Jack sent an icy wind to push Prince Hans back as he took off after Elsa.

The wind would only slow him down, but combined with Elsa's storm it just might be enough. Jack would intensify the storm as he sent heavy snow and wind to whip about the fjord making it hard for one to see. Perhaps this blanket of snow would provide Elsa with enough of a diversion to escape. A large storm cloud grew even bigger over Arendelle as Jack conjured his winter power.

As he made his way towards Elsa, the wind carried another voice to his ear from across the fjord. "Princess Anna?" he muttered as his sharp blue eyes scanned his surroundings for her. As he narrowed his eyes just a few yards ahead of him he could see her outline. He was torn now on what to do. Elsa needed his help, but Anna would surely die out here in this storm. Staff in hand he began to run towards her. The wind pushed him every which way but he fought it until he was by her side.

Her hair was pure white now and her skin pale as the moon. She was hunched against the wind and as he leaned towards her he could hear the name her pale blue lips tried to speak, "Kristoff." He must have been the man she was with earlier, but where could he be? He looked around through the storm, narrowing his eyes against the snow. Despite the wind and snow he was sure he could hear the sound of hooves. Then there, just in the distance he could see the outline of a large beast, the reindeer, with Kristoff atop it.

It had dawned on Jack in that moment, that Kristoff was her true love, and she needed his kiss. He wished he could have picked her up and carried her to him, but he did all he could do and sent a blustering winter wind in his direction. The wind would blow Anna closer to him and with that Jack took off back in the direction of Elsa.

"Elsa!" he called over and over as he made his way through the storm. He had hoped she was well on her way to the castle by now, but with the weather, he could not be certain. He thought he would never find her, when he heard her voice ring out, "Jack!" He ran faster now, in the direction of her voice calling her name all the way. He nearly ran right past her when her arm reached out and grabbed him. "Jack!" she cried and he pulled her in to his arms.

"Jack, this storm, I can't stop it!" she cried as he held her against him. "It's alright, everything will be alright, you just have to calm down Elsa." he said trying to sooth her. He wanted to hold her like this forever. For a brief moment he felt warm and whole, but that moment was shattered by the sound of Prince Hans.

"Elsa, you can't run from this!" he cried as he appeared out of the storm coming towards them. "Stay back!" Jack cried as he sent another winter wind towards him. Prince Hans stumbled back a few paces, but it did not detour him. "Just take care of my sister!" Elsa cried as she started to run again. "Your sister?" Prince Hans cried out, a laugh lingering in his throat.

Elsa slowed, turning back to look over her shoulder at him. "Elsa, you have to keep going!" Jack yelled, but she would not listen. "Your sister returned weak and cold. Her hair had turned white. I tried to help her, but it was too late." he said. Elsa was now completely frozen to the spot. "Elsa come on!" Jack cried but she could not, would not listen. "Your sister is dead." Prince Hans said.

"Elsa no it's not true!" Jack called again, but Elsa was numb to anything else; Prince Hans words echoing through her head. She let out a sob as she collapsed on to the ground, and the storm that had once been so strong subsided around her. Jack began to run towards Elsa. He had to help her, to tell her it wasn't true, when suddenly he saw a glint of silver in the sunlight as Prince Hans drew his sword.

It was all happening so fast, and yet so slow around him. As Prince Hans raised the sword above his head Jack cried "Elsa look out!" It happened in an instant; Jack had not even seen Princess Anna throw herself in front of the blade as he shot an icy blast towards him which struck her square in the chest. The blade shattered as she turned to solid ice before his very eyes. What had he done?


	10. Chapter 10

It was like the whole world was frozen; as solid as Princess Anna. Her last breath hung in the air, as the steam slowly rose and disappeared in to the sky. Elsa looked up, her face twisted in to a look of horror as she gasped, "Anna!" She lept to her feet staring at her, reaching out but almost afraid to touch the ice sculpture that was her sister.

"Elsa, I, I'm so sorry..." Jack started, but she was not listening. Kristoff was here now, his face downcast, a tear sparkling in his eye. The reindeer and the animated snowman just stood there in shock. "No, no, please no." Elsa sobbed and she wrapped her arms around her frozen sister. Jack's heart was breaking. He had lost his sister as well, and he would never wish such pain on someone he cared for as much as Elsa.

He looked towards the East where he knew the Man in the Moon would soon be rising. "Please, not her. I'll do anything please. Help her." he begged. He would give up anything to help ease Elsa's pain and bring back her sister, even if that meant he had to leave. Elsa's sobs were like a knife in his heart as they echoed across the frozen fjord.

He thought all hope was lost, when through Elsa's sobs he heard the snowman gasp. He looked up and before his eyes, Princess Anna was beginning to thaw. It was slow at first, from her heart outward it spread like a fire. Jack walked up behind Elsa and whispered to her, "Look." Elsa's pale blue eyes lifted, still blurry with tears and she too gasped as she saw her sister, and felt her growing warmer in her arms.

"Anna!" she cried as her once solid sister was alive again in her embrace. "Elsa!" Anna cried as she hugged her tight. Elsa held her out by the shoulders, "You sacrificed yourself for me?" she said in disbelief. Anna only smiled, "Of course, I love you." she said hugging her again. The animated snowman clapped for joy. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" he cheered as he danced around.

Suddenly the look on Anna's face changed in to a daze. "Elsa, behind you." she whispered and as Elsa looked over her shoulder she only saw Jack. Elsa turned back to Anna, "You can see him?" she asked her confused as well. Anna nodded, it was if she had awakened with a new sense of realization. "The Man in the Moon. You're Jack Frost. You're Elsa's Jack!" Anna said, her face turning in to a surprised smile.

Jack was shocked as well, stunned even. He could hardly believe that Elsa could see him, let alone her sister too. Anna let go of Elsa and surprised Jack once again by pulling him in to a hug. "Thank you." she whispered and she held him tight. Kristoff and the reindeer still looked confused but he would take what he could get. Elsa smiled as she watched Jack and her sister embrace. "Love will thaw..." she mumbled.

All of a sudden she cried out, "Love will thaw!" Everyone looked to her. "Elsa?" Anna said. "What do you mean Elsa?" Jack started but then it struck him as well. "To thaw the city!" he said. Elsa wasn't afraid anymore. The people would be able to see that her power could be used for good. She began to move her hands in a motion as if she was summoning the ice all around her. The wind began to swirl and the snow began to literally be pulled from where ever it lay.

"Elsa it's working!" Jack cried in amazement as he watched the snow began to flow towards her through the air and up in to the sky. He used his power to send for more wind and help clear all the snow. "Wow..." Kristoff breathed as she looked not at the snow, but exactly where Jack stood. "You can see him too now can't you?" Anna smiled as she walked in to Kristoff's arms. He only nodded, his mouth still agape. "I can see him too!" cried the snowman. It was if everyone was beginning to believe in Elsa's power, and in Jack.

He looked from the snowman up to the sky and saw above where there was once a giant storm cloud, now hung an equally large snowflake. With the clap of her hands the snowflake, along with all the snow that made it, disappeared. The fjord began to thaw and before any of them could panic one of the frozen ships began to emerge from the ice, and they were thankfully all aboard it. The sun was shining, the air warming, and all the summer flowers were beginning to bloom again; and in the distance the sound of cheering could be heard coming from the village.

"Oh Elsa you did it! I knew you could!" Anna cried as she hugged her again. Elsa smiled and hugged her back tight. "Not with out Jack." she said with a smile as she looked at him over Anna's shoulder. As they parted Elsa came to him. "You saved me. Anna. All of Arendelle." she said as he pulled her in to a hug. "I'd do anything for you Elsa." he said feeling a warmth in his cheeks. She brushed a pale hand down his cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips. It sent shivers all over his body and he never wanted them to go away.

"Hi, I'm Olaff and I like warm hugs!" he suddenly heard as he felt a tug on his pant leg. Elsa laughed as they looked down and saw the snowman. "Hello Olaff, I'm Jack Frost." he said shaking the snowman's branch hand. "You were invisible, but now I see you. That's a good trick." he said with a laugh before his mouth started to melt in the warming sun. "Want to see a better one?" Elsa smirked as she sent a blast of cool air over Olaff and a small snow cloud appeared over his head.

"Oh my own personal flurry!" he cried as he danced around in it. Jack smiled and nudged her shoulder, "See you're not all bad." he teased and she poked him in the ribs. Jack had almost completely forgotten about Prince Hans, but Kristoff hadn't. He started to charge past them towards the now awake Prince who was struggling to get to his feet. "Oh no you don't." Anna said as she stepped in the way. He looked like he was about to protest, but knew better. Smart man, Jack thought.

Princess Anna turned on her heel and walked up to Prince Hans who looked stunned to see her. "Anna you were - She froze your heart?" he stammered. She straightened herself up and said, "The only one with a frozen heart around here, is you." she had begun to turn away when she quickly turned back around and punched him right in the nose. Jack let out a laugh as he saw the Prince fly back once more and fall overboard.

"Nice one!" he cried clapping her on the back as she walked back over to Kristoff and he high-fived her. The three of them, Kristoff, Olaff, and Princess Anna all started joking and chattering and Jack let it all fade to the background as he looked over to Elsa and touched her arm gently. "Are you ready to go back and see your people?" he asked looking towards Arendelle. Elsa followed her eyes and a look of nervousness washed over her face. "Will you stay with me?" she asked looking back to him biting her lip. He slipped his hand in to her's and smiled, "Always."

With that Kristoff began to untie the sails and captain the ship back to port where they would all head back to the castle. He wasn't sure how any of this happened. Whether it was meeting Elsa, or the Man in the moon? He didn't know who to thank, but for the first time since he fell in to that pond, he felt alive again. Little did he know that evil was lurking just beyond the mountains of Arenedelle, and it was coming for them all.


	11. Chapter 11

"And a one, two, three, ...one, two, three..." Olaff said to himself as he skated around the frozen courtyard. Anna was staying on her feet with the help of Kristoff and Sven, and Jack was twirling Elsa around the ice in his arms. The whole town was out on the frozen courtyard, skating like the had almost everyday since the city was thawed nearly a month ago.

"Oh excuse me." Jack said as he bumped in to a woman behind him. "Quite alright!" she chirped before skating off. People being able to see him was taking some getting used to. He wasn't sure if this was a gift from the Man in the Moon, or perhaps it was because Elsa wasn't afraid to show her powers anymore, that Jack was beginning to feel alive again.

They had abandoned the ice castle, and Elsa had taken her rightful place on the throne. There was a light in her eyes that Jack was sure had not been seen in some time. "Mind if I cut in?" Anna laughed skating over to them. "Not at all." Jack said offering Elsa to Anna, but instead she took Jack's hand. Kristoff laughed as he took Elsa's hand and skated her around the rink. "None of this would have happened, if it hadn't been for you Jack." Anna said with a sincere smile.

Jack could feel a smile growing across his lips as well. "I'm the lucky one." he said as he watched Elsa over Anna's shoulder. "I hope you stay with us forever Jack!" Anna said happily as she twirled away and then skated back towards Kristoff. Anna slide in between Elsa and Kristoff, and Elsa took the opportunity to skate back over to Jack.

His smiling face did not great her however. What Anna had said brought him back to a reality he had not thought of; forever. Jack would live forever, and Elsa would not. He hadn't aged since his accident, he was a guardian now, but Elsa would live a normal human life, and one day he would be with out her. "What's wrong?" she said her brows stitching together in worry as her soft pale hand touched his face snapping his attention back to the present.

"Nothing, nothing. Got lost in thought." he said shaking his head and planting a smile on his face. She pursed her lips playfully and squinted suspiciously at him, "Uh huh, thinking about what?" she inquired. He smirked and kissed her lips softly. "About you." he whispered. Her cheeks reddened as she poked him playfully in the ribs and then skated away looking over her shoulder as if she wanted him to catch her. He might not have her forever, but he was going to make the most of the time he had.

They were up late that night, all of them; Kristoff, Anna, Olaff, and Jack. Laughing and talking, sitting around the fireplace drinking hot cider. They had spend most of their nights like this, like a family. Jack was sitting on the sofa next to Elsa facing the fireplace when suddenly Anna gasped and jumped from her seat. "Elsa look!" she cried running to the window. Jack and Elsa turned to look behind them to where Anna was pointing up towards the sky. "The sky, it's awake!" Anna laughed.

Elsa laughed as she rose from the sofa. Jack's eyes grew wide as he too rose from the sofa and ran to the window. Elsa was laughing alone with Anna at their childhood memory until they both saw the look on Jack's face. "What's wrong Jack?" Elsa said touching his arm gently drawing his attention away from the window. "The lights. The Northern Lights." he said looking back towards them. Anna nodded, a giggle in her voice, "Ya silly, have you never seen them before?" she cocked a playful brow, but Jack didn't answer.

How could this be? The last time he had seen those lights it had been five years ago. He looked to Elsa, a pain in his eyes. "I have to go." he said to her. She was shocked, confused. "What do you mean you have to go?" Elsa said, and Anna echoed. "Where is he going?" Olaff called from behind the sofa. "You just got here." said Kristoff. Jack looked back out the window. "The lights are a signal. It's for me. From the guardians." he said looking back to her.

"Why would they signal you? Is something wrong?" she said, the sound of worry in her voice. He wanted to lie to her. He wanted to tell her that everything was alright, but he knew that wasn't true. They guardians wouldn't use the lights to signal him, unless something was wrong. "I'll come back. I promise." he said looking back in to her pale blue eyes. "No, take me with me. I can help." she said grabbing his arms. She was so stubborn, so strong. He almost smiled, but the idea of leaving her kept that smile off his face.

"I can't. You'll be safe. Stay here. I'll come back for you." he said pulling her close. Seeing the tears glisten in her eyes made his heart ache, but he had to know what was going on. "Wait, I'm confused. Where do you have to go?" Anna asked; she had never fully understood the guardian story. "I have to go to the North Pole, Nick gave the signal." he said looking to her over Elsa's shoulder. "Nick, as in Saint Nicholas, as in Father Christmas? You know Santa?" she said with a giddy excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, he's a little overbearing and a lot Russian." Jack said letting his words confuse Anna but before she could pry him for more information Kristoff walked up behind her and covered her mouth. "Be careful out there." he said with a nod. Jack nodded back and took Elsa's hand. "Promise me you'll come back to me." she said placing her hands on either side of his face. He smiled at her, he couldn't keep one off his face when he looked at her. "Always." he said as he kissed her lips. With that he pushed open the window, stepped on to the ledge, and lept off in to the night. He could swear he heard Anna's voice calling out, "He can fly?!" as he disappeared in to the night.


	12. Chapter 12

As he looked back over his shoulder, watching Arendelle disappear he let out a sigh. He never wanted to leave her, but this was his duty. The wind grew colder and colder as he headed towards the North Pole. The trip was much longer than he had remembered. Just when he thought he could go no further he saw the lights from the compound up ahead.

He was coming in faster than he thought and as he came to land he could not avoid the gaggle of elves standing on the landing and he tripped heels over head bursting through the door and in to the workshop. He came to rest on his back, eyes closed, and the sound of elf bells jingling all around him. "Jack you made it!" Cried a very loud booming Russian accent.

He groaned and opened his eyes, only to see the face of the Easter Bunny staring back at him. "Aye, mate nice landin'." he smirked as he offered him a hand up. "Oh Jack thank goodness you came." the Tooth Fairy squealed and Sandy gave him two thumbs up. Jack rubbed the back of his head as he got to his feet. "As much as I like seeing you all, why am I here; I thought the Northern Lights were only used for emergencies?" he asked.

They all exchanged worried looks before North said, "Something strange is going on again Jack." He didn't quite understand. It had been five years since he had first been here. Five years ago since he had become a guardian, and helped defeat Pitch. "What do you mean something strange?" Jack asked looking to each of them before settling on North. He took a moment before he answered. "About a month ago, there was something on the globe, a dark spot." he said looking from Jack to the Tooth Fairy. She nodded nervously and said, "And that same day a month ago in my shop I heard horses." she said ringing her hands together.

"It can't be a coincidence that the day they saw a dark spot and hear horses, I also saw a horses shadow." Bunny said twirling his boomerang in his hands. Jack was confused, what were they saying? How could this be? "You think it's Pitch?" said asked although he already knew the answer. "Who else could it be?" Asked North with a light shrug. Jack walked, paced, trying to think. A month ago, why a month ago? It had been five years. Perhaps he had not been strong enough to return? But what happened a month ago that made him stronger?

He walked towards the globe. "Where did you see the dark spot?" he asked North who pointed up towards the top. "Just there." he said and as he did the globe began to turn moving the indicated area closer to them. It was near the top, not far from where they were now. Jack's eyes scanned the area of the globe quickly until he read a town name that made his heart stop. "Arendelle..." he whispered.

"You know the place?" North asked curiously raising a brow. Jack nodded but said nothing as he was in thought. "How do you know that place?" The Tooth Fairy asked him bringing him back to reality. "It's where I've been. A little over a month now. There is a woman there. She's like me." Jack said to no one in particular slipping back in to thought. "What do you mean like you? Like magical?" Bunny said coming closer. Jack again nodded. "She's human, well at least I think she is. She was born with the power. The whole town is like some isolated island full of believers. She's the Queen there and everyone accepts her powers. They can even see me." Jack could not keep a smile from his lips as he said the last part.

A month ago had been the storm. The blizzard that Elsa cast do to her inability to control her powers. Her emotions were directly tied to her powers and she hadn't been able to stop the storm because of her...fear. "The horses can smell fear." Jack said suddenly. The others looked confused until he continued. "Elsa had been living in isolation most of her life because she couldn't control her powers. She was afraid of them, and when they were exposed she fled and caused a blizzard that froze the entire village." Jack said thinking back to the storm.

It was all making sense to him now. The storm that Elsa caused, the one that he intensified, it had hung over the city like an enormous cloud of fear and it had been enough to give Pitch strength. "A town full of believers and a woman who can't control her fear. Sounds like the perfect place for Pitch." The Bunny said. "But she can control it now, she did thaw the town." Jack said in her defense. "If it can happen once it could happen again." Bunny added. "Her fear, the town's fear, it must have been enough to wake Pitch. We've got to make sure he doesn't get to Arendelle." said North with a nod.

"Jack, you will take Bunny and I with you to Arendelle so we can protect them. Bunny has time before Easter and I can have the Sasquatches stay behind to build toys. Sandy and Tooth Fairy will continue to work and we will send for you when you are needed." They both nodded and looked to Jack. North was right; he couldn't let Pitch get to Elsa. He would defend her anyway he could. Jack nodded, "Ok, let's do it." he said and every nodded once more. North clapped his hands together and boomed, "All right Jack, let's go meet your Queen."


	13. Chapter 13

He hadn't had any time to prepare Elsa for the guardians arrival. North wanted to leave at once so that is what they did. They took the sleigh, all three of them hunched together knocking from side to side as they coasted through the starry night towards Arendelle.

"Where do you think we should land?" North shouted over the sound of the rushing wind. "Behind the castle, preferrebly out of sight." Jack cried pointing towards the castle. He was going to have to explain all of this to Elsa and the rest of the gang; he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell the rest of the village yet.

North nodded and they began their decent. Bunny was hanging on to the sleigh for dear life. He had still not become accustomed to heights. As they made their way around the castle the ground became closer and closer until they were landing on the soft ground just outside of the back gardens.

"Whoa! Easy, easy." North said calming the reindeer as the landed. They bucked and stamped their feet on the unfamiliar grass. North climbed out of the sleigh, and Jack followed. Bunny scrambled out as fast he could while still retaining some of his dignity. "Damn sleigh." He mumbled as he brushed himself off.

"This is nice place." Said North as he looked around at the impressive castle. He clapped his hands again and said, "Let's go meet the Queen." Before starting to walk off towards the castle. "Wait, wait!" Jack cried running in front of him and Bunny. They both stopped abruptly, looking confused. "Let me talk to her first, I don't want to shock her with all this." He said gesturing to North and EB.

Bunny and North exchanged confused looks but nodded. "Thanks, wait here. And when she comes back, please let's deliver the new delicately." Jack said turning on his heel and walking towards the castle. Looking back he could see North standing stoically, arms crossed, and EB leaning against the sleigh twirling his boomerang. How was he going to explain all this to Elsa?

As he walked through the royal gardens and along the little stone bridge he began to recite what he was going to say to her over and over in his head. He had to present this in a way that would not make her feel like it was her fault. He couldn't risk her getting upset again and loosing control. He had begun to think allowed when he heard his name.

"Jack! You're back!" Elsa cried as she ran across the stone bridge and in to his arms. He laughed and he picked her up and spun her around. "I told you I would be." He said setting her down. She pressed her lips against his and fireworks erupted. Every kiss from her felt like his first. "I was waiting at the window, I could have sworn I saw a-" she started but Jack finished. "Sleigh, yes you did. I can explain that." He said taking her hand and walking her back from whence he came.

"The guardians called me for an emergency meeting. They say something strange has been happening. We talked all night and believe we know what may have caused it." He said explaining the story to Elsa. She was listening intently when suddenly her eyes went wide. Jack looked up and saw North and EB there with the sleigh and reindeer. "I wanted to introduce them to you first, before everyone else." Jack said but Elsa only stared

North took this opportunity to jump in and he walked up and gave a low bow to Elsa then extended one very large hand. "Your majesty." He said in his thick accent. "You, your, you are Father Christmas." He said her mouth still agape as she stared up at him. He let out a jolly chuckle and said, "Father Christmas, Saint Nick, Santa Claus, all good names, but you can call me North." He said as he kissed her hand gently.

She looked beyond North now to Bunny. "Are you the…" she started again but Bunny hopped over and finished her sentence. "The Easter Bunny darlin' the one and only. Atcha service. You can call me EB." He said extending a large paw which she shook. She looked back at Jack still in shocked. "I can hardly believe this." She whispered excitedly. "Oh you gotta believe Sheila, we need that now more than ever." He said with a nod.

As they made their way in the castle Jack kept pestering them about how to behave in front of the rest of the group. "Aye mate this isn't our first time meetin' people. Crikey!" Eb said throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I'm sorry, you're right." He said taking Elsa's hand once again and trying to relax. He just didn't want to put anyone on edge or make Elsa worry.

As they entered the castle Elsa led them towards one of the many dens. The door was closed but he could here Anna, Olaff, and Kristoff inside laughing and joking. Jack let out a deep sigh as they stood in front of the door. Jack gave one last knowing looking to North before they opened the door. "Here we go." Jack mumbled as Elsa pushed the door open and the four of them entered.


	14. Chapter 14

As the door opened the laughing stopped and three faces looked up at them. For a moment there was only silence, and then Olaff cried, "Santa!" and jumped up from his seat on the couch. He ran over as fast as his snowball feet would let him and looked up at them.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed her eyes wide. Kristoff's mouth hung open as if he had just seen a ghost. Elsa and Jack walked in, followed by North and EB. "Anna, this is Father- I mean North, and this is…" she started but Anna finished.

"Santa and the Easter Bunny!" she cried jumping over the couch with child-like enthusiasm. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You know Santa and the Easter Bunny!" she cried grabbing Jack by the shoulders.

She released him and her hands covered her mouth, them she held her cheeks. "Oh my goodness! Wow! Santa! Thank you so much for my gifts last year! I got everything I wanted!" she cried happily bouncing up and down.

"And the Easter Bunny oh my goodness, I always win the egg hunt! Oh my gosh!" she cried again clapping her hands together in excitement. North and EB exchanged curious looks but then smiled and laughed. They had never met an adult who loved them as much as the children did.

"Anna calm down." Elsa laughed placing a hand on her shoulder. Kristoff was finally able to close his mouth and he walked over to Anna. "I, uh….hi." he said extending a hand to North. He smiled and took Kristoff's hand pulling him in to a tight hug and clapping him on the back.

As he released him EB patted him on the shoulder. "Oi mate. Nice ta meet cha." He said but Kristoff only stared. "What are you all doing here? Oh that sounded rude, it's not that I don't want you here, cause I do. Oh, you can stay here forever if you want! I mean not forever, I know you're busy…" Anna rambled but Elsa raised a hand to silence her.

"Jack was just getting ready to explain that to us all. Please, let's have a seat." She said motioning for everyone to take a seat on the couches. One by one they made their way over. North choosing to stand as he was much larger than most of the furniture would allow.

"I am not sure how much Jack has told you, but we are guardians. It is our duty to protect the children of the world." North said standing beside the fireplace. The roaring fire cast his enormous shadow on the ground and despite the warmth of it, the feeling in the room became eerie with his serious tone.

"Five years ago, Jack first came to us. He was chosen by the Man in the Moon." North continued. Anna was about to ask a question when Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled it down. "We were all called together because a great evil had returned and the children of the world were in danger." He said crossing his arms in front of himself.

"This great evil is known as many things; you know him as the darkness, the monster under your bed, the boogey man, but we know him as Pitch Black." He said slowly. Anna looked terrified and Kristoff took her hand. "What does this evil have to do with us?" Elsa asked confused. This was the part Jack feared the most.

North let out a sigh before he continued. "Pitch lives on fear. He needs to scare people to get them to believe in him. He does this by causing nightmares. Five years ago we vanquished him, sent him running to his lair. No one was afraid of him anymore." North said starting to explain.

"However, a month ago there was an intense moment of fear that sent shock waves that we believe Pitch felt, that got his attention." North said, lingering a moment as he watched Elsa's brain reeling. Her face hid nothing as her brow furrowed in thought then suddenly realization washed over her. "A month ago…the storm…" she said her voice trailing off.

"None of this is your fault Elsa." Jack said taking her hand but she wasn't listening. "Elsa what is he saying?" Anna said confused, a bit of fear in her voice. "The storm, the winter, it was caused because I was afraid." She said almost to herself. As Jack held her hand, despite his constant coldness, he could feel it become icy. "Elsa…" he whispered to her trying to get her attention.

She suddenly released his hand and stood up. "What do we do?" she asked locking eyes with North. EB took this opportunity to contribute. "We're going to protect you. We've got other guardians who are awaiting or commands. If Pitch does come here, we'll take care of him." He said twirling his boomerang.

Elsa nodded, but was silent. "Keep the town safe. That's all that matters." She said looking in to the fire. For a moment it was quiet. "Well, it's late. I can show you two to a bedroom?" Anna said trying to cut the tension. North looked like he was going to decline, wanting to discuss the situation further but EB shook his head. "That'd be great Sheila. We'd appreciate it." He smiled and inclined his head towards the door.

As EB and North Followed Anna out Kristoff decided to take Olaff and follow so that Jack and Anna could talk. "Thanks." Jack mouthed as they left. "Night!" Called Olaff with a smile, not having completely understood what was happening.

Elsa was still staring in to the fire, she hadn't said a word for several minutes and Jack was worried. "Elsa. Are you ok?" he said touching her shoulder. "I knew this would happen." She said just above a whisper. Jack shook his head, walking between her and the fire. He took her shoulders. "This is not your fault." He said softly.

"When I was little, when I first hurt Anna, they took us to some trolls. They told me that fear would be my enemy. They were right." She said looking up in to his eyes. Her own icy blue eyes were glazed over in tears. He hated to she her like this. "If I had just been able to control my power, this would have never happened." She said, a sob in her throat.

He pulled her in to his arms, holding her tight. "I thought after the storm stopped, after I met you, the trolls prophecy was over. But I was wrong." She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "I'm here now. We can handle this together. I know we can." He said as she looked up at him.

"I'm never going to leave you Elsa, I'm going to protect you. I've beaten Pitch before, and I'll do it again, with your help." He said with a slight smile. Elsa couldn't help but smile to at his words. "Do you really think so?" she said, a little uncertainity in her voice. He nodded, "I know so." He answered leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Come now, let's talk this all over tomorrow. North wore me out." Jack laughed and Elsa let out a small chuckle as well. He took her hand and led her out of the den and down the hall. Towards her bedchamber. "As long as we are together everything will work out." He said kissing her forehead before she opened her door and slipped inside.

As she closed the door Jack leaned against it and let out a slight sigh. As much as he believed his own words, he was worried. There was so much riding on their shoulders. He had to protect everyone, especially Elsa. He knew he could never live with out her.


	15. Chapter 15

As she laid in bed that night she hardly slept at all. She tossed and turned at every sound; her mind full of worry. When she finally did slip in to sleep it was plagued with nightmares.

The whole town was frozen. Shards of black ice spikes littered the town and people coward in fear. Dark shadows were cast all over the city and an eerie voice could be heard echoing through out the streets. "What goes together better than cold and dark?"

It was her scream that woke her. Sitting upright she clutched her chest. "Elsa!" Jack cried bursting through her door. She looked to him, her eyes were wild with fear. He ran to her side and sank down on to her bed. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked pulling her in to his arms.

He could feel her nodding against his chest as she said, "Yes I'm ok it was only a bad dream. It was just a nightmare." She said trying to convince herself as well. But this did not satisfy Jack. He knew were there were nightmares, Pitch would not be far behind.

"The whole town was frozen again, but different this time. There was black ice everywhere, and these shadows, and worst of all was this voice, this horrible haunting voice." He said looking up at him. "What did the voice say?" Jack asked her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"It kept saying, "What goes together better than cold and dark?" she said and at her words Jack's heart sank. It was the same question Pitch had asked Jack, before he found his memories. The black ice, it was the same Pitch and Jack had created when they fought.

Elsa's fear, her devote town of believers, and most importantly her impressive power, it was exactly what Pitch needed to make people believe in him again, to become more powerful than ever. He kissed her forehead, "It was only a dream." He whispered and she nodded.

He left her to get ready and headed straight down the hall towards the room EB and North were staying in. He wasted no time knocking and just barged right it. "I know Pitch's plan." He announced loudly. His voice woke EB with a start as he sat up quickly drawing a boomerang.

"Who's there? Whata ya want? I'll bail ya up good!" he said looking around wildly. North only grunted and said, "Five more minutes miliy." Jack shook his head and went over to North shaking him but he merely tried to roll away from Jack and ended up falling to the floor with a thud.

He groaned and sat up rubbing his head, "Who's there?" he mumbled then rubbed his eyes realizing it was Jack and he was on the floor. "What are you blathering about Jack. What is Pitch's plan?" EB said getting out of the bed and stretching.

"It's Elsa, it's this whole place. It's got everything he needs. The reason these people can see me. They all believe. This is a town full of believers!" Jack said a bit crazed as he ran from North to EB. "Don't you see, this is just what Pitch needs!" he said grabbing North by the suspenders.

"Calm down Jack, you're acting manic." He said picking him up by the shoulders and giving him a light shake before setting him back down. "A town full of believers aye? That would be something Pitch would be interested in." EB said rubbing his chin.

"And Elsa, he power is like mine, but much stronger. Five years ago before we defeated Pitch, he wanted me to join him. Last night he came to Elsa in her dreams. I think he means to make her join forces with him." He said not able to hide the look of worry on his face.

North stroked his beard in thought before clapping his hands together, the no custom signal to his authority or the presence of an idea. "Then we won't let her join him." He said proud of his obvious statement. EB raised an intrigued brow before shaking his head. "I'm sure Pitch isn't just gonna walk right up to her and ask her Cringle. He's gonna try and find a way to make her." He said, which Jack was also thinking.

Pitch did not play fair and he knew that he would find some way of torturing Elsa in to joining him. He did not want to let Elsa out of his sight, but he also didn't want to frighten her. He knew that if she understood the gravity of the situation she would most likely run off again, to protect everyone else, and he honestly did not blame her.

"We keep this between us." Jack said to them both. "Elsa needs our support right now, we need to be strong for her." Jack said, referring mostly to himself. They both nodded and Jack left them to get ready.

As he walked out in to the hallway something outside the window opposite him caught his eye. It was Elsa, she was out in the garden looking out in to the distance. Her hair was out of it's usual braid. It laid long an lightly curled down her back. She wore a light blue gown that he was sure matched her beautiful watched her for a moment, as she stood there unmoving; then he decided to join her.

He made his way outside quietly, a smirk spreading across his lips. He opened the palm of his hand and in it a snowball began to form. He tossed it in his hands a few times before he took aim and launched it at Elsa's back.

It hit her square between the shoulder blades and she cried out, "Hey!" Whipping around she tried to see where and whom the snowball had come from but Jack ducked behind the wall.

He had just peeked his head out to see if Elsa was coming towards him when a snowball caught him right in the face. He stumbled back a bit and wiped the snow off his face as he heard Elsa's laugh ring out.

Jack couldn't help himself as he laughed too. "Nice shot." He said wiping the last bit of snow from his eyes and looking to where she had once stood, but she was no longer there.

He looked around for her but didn't see her. Then suddenly another snowball hit him in the chest, and then another in the leg. "Hey! No fair!" he cried out with a smile looking towards where the snowballs were coming. He threw a few snowballs back in that direction, but he could not see her.

He hopped over the wall and ran towards the bush he was sure she was hiding behind. He crept up silently, wanting to take her by surprise and as he jumped behind it crying "gotcha!" he was surprised to find she wasn't back there.

Just as he was about to turn around he heard her cry out and caught a glimpse of her jumping from a low branch of a neighboring tree before she tackled him to the ground. They both laughed as he cushioned her fall and rolled out on to the grass.

"You make me feel like a child again." He said to him as she laid there on his chest. She looked up at him and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I like to see you smile." He said with a smile of his own. "You make me forget about all the worry, you don't know what that means to me." She said a little more serious.

"As long as I'm here, You'll never have a reason to worry again." He said genuinely. Her smile made his heart feel as if it were beating faster and slower at the same time. He had never been so happy in all his life. He rolled over, so that he was over her and pressed his lips against hers. She filled him with so much joy he thought he could float away.

His eyes searched every part of her face. He studied her so closely, he wanted to remember every perfect detail. He kissed her again and as his lips left hers she said "Promise me you'll never leave." He smiled and shook his head lightly, "Never."


	16. Chapter 16

That night as they all sat around the table, having dinner like a family, he found he could hardly eat. He couldn't take his eyes off them, all of them, especially Elsa. She had really grown since they first met. Despite the impeding situation she was glowing.

North was telling a story and everyone was engaged. The way he explained it made them all laugh, even Elsa. He knew that she was being strong for the rest of the group. They looked to her and she knew to remain strong. She truly was the perfect Queen.

They were all laughing and joking, when suddenly their laughter was halted by a blood-curdling scream. Everyone jumped up from the table. Anna cried out in fear, grabbing on to Kristoff's arm. "What was that?" Elsa gasped looking towards the door where it came.

The doors burst open and one of the servants came running in; a look of terror on her face. "Your majesty! Your majesty!" she cried pointing out in to the hallway. "What is it woman?!" North boomed grabbing her by the shoulders, but at the sight of him and EB she fainted.

She dropped to the floor and North looked back at them puzzled, before he shrugged and stepped over her, running down the hallway she indicated. Everyone followed him, even the snowman. As they took off out the door and down the hall, Jack took Elsa's hand. "Don't be afraid." He said to her giving her hand a squeeze.

As they ran down the hall another servant jumped out from another room and yelled, "In the down, they are demons in the town!" before slamming the door to hide. North and EB looked over their shoulders to Jack; they knew it was Pitch.

They came to a halt just at the balcony over looking the town. Down in the distance they could hear the screams of the townspeople, and the braying of horses. "We've got to get down there!" yelled Elsa, as she looked widly at them. "It isn't safe for you!" Jack said shaking his head. "We will go. You all will stay here." He said motioning for North and EB to follow him.

"They're my people!" Elsa cried to his back. He stopped, turned on his heel and walked back to her, "And you're my people." He whispered a desperate tone in his voice. "I promise, everything will be alright. Now let us go help them." He said and she gave a nod.

The three off them took down the hall and out the front doors of the castle. The guard was there all filing out to the town. "What should we prepare for?" One of them asked and EB responded, "Nightmares mate." before busting through the gate and taking off towards the town.

The town was like a scene out of a horrible nightmare. People were running everywhere, screaming, most of them trying to hide, some of them trying to fight. A horde of nightmare stallions had taken over the town; running from place to play crying out in to the night.

"We've got to destroy them, they're terrifying the people, this is just what Pitch wanted." Jack Said to North and EB. "We need Sandy and Toothiana." EB said as he tossed a boomerang out in to the horde of horses and three became nothing but black dust.

"Give the signal." North said with an affirmative nod. EB caught the boomerang and pulled out a large horn. He put it to his lips and blew. A loud call echoed through the town and out in to the night sky. "Won't be long now." He said pulling out both boomerangs.

Within a matter of second Jack could hear a returning horn blast and the sound of wings as the Tooth Fairy and Sand came zooming through the night sky. Sandy sent a blast of golden sand towards the horses and one by one they disintegrated. "Ah ha! Now the fun begins!" North cried as he pulled his swords of his coat and charged in to the horde of horses.

Jack twirled his staff in hand before cracking a small smile. "Just like old times." He muttered as he cast a sheet of ice to cover the street. He began skating across the ice towards the horde, turning each one in to ice as he hit them with his staff. They would crystalize and then burst showering the street in snow.

One by one the horses disappeared until the last remaining few were sent running from the town and back to Pitch. "Hazah!" North cried raising both his swords to the sky in triumph. "Don't get too excited mate, you know that was just round one." EB said looking towards the mountains.

Jack new that EB was right; Pitch had only sent the horses to scare the townspeople. He wanted to fill them with fear so that he could control them. "Let him come. These people will believe in us!" North said confidently, putting his swords away. One by one people because to open their windows and doors, poking there heads out.

"It's alright now, you have nothing to fear. The nightmares are over." Jack said to the people who were wide-eyed and confused, staring at the guardians. "Queen Elsa has sent us to protect you. It is of her upmost concern that you all are kept safe." Jack said as the guardians came together.

They all began to come outside now, in small group; huddled together they were still afraid but were becoming more curious than terrified. "Santa! Santa!" A little girl cried. "That's the Easter Bunny!" another boy said pointing to EB. "Is that the Tooth Fairy?" one boy asked touching the empty spot where his tooth had been. "Good job flossing!" Toothiana said giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh, that's the Sandman!" a group of girls giggled, and Sandy winked creating a few sand butterflies to fly their way and entertain them. The town was slowly becoming more and more comfortable. Smiles spreading across their faces some of them began to cheer.

"As long as we are here, you'll have nothing to fear." Jack said with a self-assured smile. As long as the town had confidence in the Guardians, Pitch would have no power here. They cheered and danced, and chased the sand butterflies around and the Guardians could not keep a smile from their faces.

"Sandy, it's late, I think it's time for the town to go to sleep, don't you?" Toothiana smiled and Sandy nodded. He rose up in to the sky and began to send his swirling sand over the town; letting is rain down on to the townspeople who all began to yawn and stretch heading back to their houses.

After a few minutes all the lights were out and the streets free of people and the Guardians headed back towards the castle to tell the others of what just happened, and of course introduce the two new guests. On the way back Jack explained to Sandy and Toothiana the situation with Elsa and her family.

This attack had just been the first, and Jack was sure there would be many to follow. It was imperative that they all kept Elsa calm, and the town safe, so that she would trust them and let them handle Pitch instead of herself. He knew she was stubborn and strong, but he could not risk loosing her to Pitch.

As they entered the front gates they suddenly froze. In the front courtyard there stood a lone black sand stallion just a few feet ahead of them. It did nothing but stood there and stared at them. As EB pulled his boomerang the stallion suddenly crumbled, becoming nothing but black sand.

They approached the black sand pile, which had not disappeared the way the other had, and watched as it began to swirl up in to the air and take shape. They could just make out the shape of a tall man when they heard Pitch's voice whisper, "Sweet Dreams" and then the sand blew away with the wind.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jack!" Elsa cried as the group entered the castle. He picked up his pace, running to her he pulled her in to his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright. What happened? Was it Pitch?" she asked a look of worry on her face. Jack only nodded. "No need to worry your majesty, he's been dealt with." said Toothiana with a slight smile. Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at the two new guests.

Before she could speak Anna, Kristoff, and Olaff came in to the room. "What happened?" Kristoff started to inquire but he was cut off by Anna's gasp. "Oh my goodness, the Tooth Fairy...and the Sandman!" She said pointing to them both. Toothiana did her best in air curtsey and Sandy gave a bow. "Is everyone in the town alright?" Kristoff asked, giving Anna a stern look, to which she pouted. Sandy gave two thumbs up and North said, "We drove Pitch's horses straight out of town." with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"His horses? I don't understand what that means?" Elsa said looking back to Jack. "You mean it wasn't Pitch town?" She added. Jack shook his head. "No, it wasn't Pitch, exactly, it was some of his minions. Probably scooping out the town, but we destroyed them." he said rubbing her arms tenderly. However, the look of worry did not leave her face. "So that means he'll be back?" Elsa asked, even though Jack was sure she already knew the answer.

"No need to worry about that Sheila. With us around Pitch doesn't stand a chance." EB said with a wink. She did her best to smile but Jack could see behind it. She was worried, and he didn't blame her. He would never admit this, especially not to her, but he was worried too. Pitch had a way of getting in to people's heads, and he didn't want him to try to manipulate Elsa, the way he had done to him.

"The best thing to do, is to put your faith in us. With out your fear, Pitch is powerless." Toothiana said, looking to them all individually. "It's hard not to be afraid Anna." said crossing her arms and leaning in to Kristoff. "I'm not afraid!" Olaff said raising his hand as if answering a question. Toothiana smiled and nodded to him. "You're an inspiration." and Olaff giggled. Jack could see that Elsa was loosing herself in thought and he needed to pull her out of it.

"It's late. We should rest." Jack said trying to change the feel of the room. North looked like he was going to protest but Sandy shook his head. "Do you mind Sandy?" EB ask clapping him on the back, but he only smiled and nodded. Rising in to the air he clapped his hands and like an exploding firework gold sand began to rain down upon them. As soon as it touched them they would feel instantly relaxed and sleepy.

"You're right Jack. Time for bed." Elsa said with a sleepy smile nodding her pale blonde head. Kristoff yawned and stretched and picked Anna up in to his arms and turned to carry her out of the room. Olaff, not affected by the sand chased after them with some spirit. "Come on Sandy, Tooth, I'll show you where you can sleep." EB said hopping out of the room with North. Jack kissed Elsa on the forehead and was turning to follow them when she grabbed his hand. "Would you stay with me tonight Jack?" she asked, almost as if she was nervous of his answer.

He was shocked and for a moment he didn't know what to stay, but then he realized he had paused too long when her light smile slowly began to wilt in to a frown. "Of course, of course I will, I mean if you want?" he said quickly trying to save the moment. Her spirits were lifted and she smiled, "I would very much." she said slipping her hand in to his. He gave it a light squeeze and he followed her out of the room, down the hall, and towards her bed chamber.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous. Elsa gave him this electricity through out his body he could not control. As she opened the door and led him inside it was exactly as he had expected it. Her room was decorated in a soft purple, with fur carpets on the stone floors, and a large canopy bed. "Make yourself comfortable." she said with a smile as she walked behind a changing curtain. Jack sank down in to a velvet chair slowly as he tried to keep his eyes from the shade not wanting to let his mind wander.

When she emerged his jaw was on the floor. She wore a soft purple night gown, just above her knee with a long sheer lilac robe open over it. Her pale blonde hair was loose down her back. Although she was completely covered, she looked so exposed. "I hope this is alright." she said softly looking over to him with a smile. All he could do was nod as his eyes followed her to the bed. "You can lay here with me." she said offering him an invitation.

He rose from the chair slowly and made his way over to the bed. He was not sure what to do so he just stood there. She let out a light laugh as he fumbled to take off his shoes. She slipped under the covers and waited for him. He climbed under and she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is nice." she whispered softly closing her eyes. Sany's sand was taking it's affect and Jack could not keep himself from yawning as he nodded, "This is perfect." he whispered.

"Do you think we can win Jack?" Elsa asked, eyes closed as she slowly breathed in and out on his chest. "Together, we can do anything." he said with out hesitation. "How can you be sure?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking up to him. He let himself slip in to her pool blue eyes. He swam around in them. His heart was racing, but time felt slow. Her pale pink lips were parted slightly, as if she was sucking the very breath from him. When he did find his breath he said with the utmost confidence, "Because I love you, and I won't let anyone take that away from me."


	18. Chapter 18

She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she heard his words. Jack could practically hear his heart beating in his ears as he stared at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. "I love you too Jack. I never thought I'd feel like this, but I don't know where I'd be with out you." she said a slight glistening in her eyes. He used his thumb and forefinger to bring her chin up to him and he placed a kiss on her lips. "You'll never have to wonder." he said softly kissing her again.

The next morning when they were all having breakfast Elsa suddenly made a proclamation. "I think we should have a town meeting." he said looking up from her plate. Everyone went silent and looked towards her. "What sort of meeting Elsa?" Anna asked her curiously. "Yeah, what for?" Kristoff asked. She set down her fork and continued, "I think it's best they know what's going on, or at least that we've got it under control. I think it would reassure them, knowing you all are here." She said looking to them all.

A few of them nodded and Jack said, "I think that's a great idea." Anna waved over one of the servants and Elsa told him to take down a dictation and deliver it to the town. They would all meet at noon in the courtyard to let the town know that they had nothing to fear, that Elsa and the Guardians would keep them safe. She was not sure she completely believed her own words, but if fear is what gave Pitch power, she didn't want any lingering in Arendelle.

As she finished dressing for the meeting she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in." she said turning from the mirror to look towards the door. Anna pushed the door open just enough to slip inside. "You were expecting Jack?" she teased as she aw Elsa's surprised face. She only shrugged with a smile. "I just wanted to come see you, to tell you I'm really proud of you." she said with a nervous smile. Elsa walked up and wrapped her arms around Elsa giving her a tight hug.

Anna hugged her back and said, "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you too Elsa." and they both shared a tear. "I have no idea what I'm doing." she laughed wiping the tear away. "None of us do Elsa, but for not having any practice, you're doing a great job. I trust you." she said with a smile looking in to her big sister's eyes. "Thanks Anna, that means a lot." she said smiling back. She didn't know what she would have done if she'd lost Elsa those months ago. It made her appreciate every moment she got to spend with her sister. She was about to speak when another knock came at the door.

"Come in." she said with a light laugh looking towards the door, as Anna did the same. A head full of white hair poked in. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Jack said surprised to see Elsa was not alone. Anna shook her head, "No not at all, come in." she said waving him forward. He stepped in and said, "I was only coming to say that it's almost noon." Elsa had almost lost complete track of time and said, "Very well let's go." and all three of them left the room and headed towards the balcony.

The courtyard was filling with people, and Elsa could feel her nerves building up inside her. She was not sure why she was so nervous, everyone had been so accepting of her and her power, but with this current Pitch problem she felt more pressure than ever. She felt a large hand pat her on the back, and she almost stumbled forward. "Don't worry your highness, we are behind you." said North with a smile. "I appreciate that, sincerely, all of you." she said turning to smile at the group behind her.

She never thought in all her life that she would be surround by this group of people. If someone had told her when she was little that she was going to meet all her childhood heroes she would not have believed it; but here she was standing in the presence of them all. She looked to Jack, he truly was a rock of support for her. Her heart swelled every time she looked upon his face. She wished her parents could have been here, to meet them all, especially him.

"Well, here it goes." she said letting out her last nervous breath as she turned on her hell and walked out to the balcony. The crowd below cheered as they saw their Queen walk out to the ledge. Elsa smiled and waved and then raised a hand to silence them, which they obeyed. "Thank you all for meeting me here today. I appreciate your loyalty and dedication. I wanted to speak briefly about the matter at hand." she said pausing a moment to gather herself.

"As many of you know, there was an attack just the other night in town. I pray that none of you were harmed or caused pain. Our town was saved by a group of Guardians who have promised to protect us from this malevolence." she continued. She was about to speak again when she heard someone begin to clap. She scanned the crowd but could not find the one responsible. The clapping grew louder and echoed through out the courtyard. Then she heard people begin to gasp and scream.

A dark figure stepped from behind the courtyard statue and began to speak, "Very moving your highness, forgive me if I don't believe you." the voice said. Elsa gasped as she looked upon the face of Pitch. Hearing his voice the Guardians ran out to the balcony, followed by Anna, Kristoff, and Olaff. "Pitch!" Toothiana gasped. "Well, well, my old friends. Good to see you again." he said with a smirk looking up to the Guardians.

The townspeople all backed away giving him a wide birth; their faces twisted with fear. "Your Queen would like you to believe that she can protect you from anything, but this is a lie. She can not protect you from me, because I live inside you. I am the darkness that lingers in your thoughts. I am the bump you hear in the night. I am the nightmares that plague your slumber. From me there is no sanctuary." he hissed letting his yellow eyes scan their scared faces.

"Don't listen to him!" Jack cried, as Elsa was frozen to the spot motionless. "He needs your fear to make him strong. With out he is nothing!" Jack cried to the crowd, but they could not take their eyes off him. Pitch laughed looking up to Jack. "Oh Jack, we would have made such a beautiful team, but it looks like I've found someone more powerful than you." he said pointing to Elsa.

"I'll see you in your dreams highness." he said with a smirk blowing her a kiss. Black sand floated through the air and rained down on Elsa. As soon as the sand touched her she collapsed. Seeing their Queen drop like a fly the crowd screamed out in panic and began to flee to their homes. Pitch let out a maniacal laugh before twisting like a black sand tornado and vanishing in to thin air.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa crumbled like a pillar in an earthquake. Jack grabbed her as she fell, saving her from the hard stone floor. "Elsa!" Anna cried dropping to her knees by her sister's side. "Go after him!" Jack cried to the Guardians, but it was too late, Pitch was gone. "Elsa wake up up! Please, wake up!" Jack said shaking her, but she remained unresponsive. "What did he do to her?" Anna gasped looking from Jack to the others. Toothinana's hands were covering her mouth, preventing a sob from escaping. North and EB exchanged worried looks. Sandy was the only one with any composure.

He pushed his way through the group and knelt down at her side. "What do we do Sandy?" Jack asked him, his voice breaking. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes for a moment before suddenly opening them as if afraid. The look on his face was grim and it filled Jack with despair. Sandy stood, and headed inside, waving for everyone to follow. Jack picked up Elsa, cradling her head against his chest, and carried her to her bed chamber. He laid her on the bed, smoothing out her dress and adjusting her so that she looked comfortable. He sank down on the bed next to her.

Everyone was in the room now, Anna on the other side of the bed holding on to Elsa's hand, tears silently slipping down her cheeks. Kristoff stood behind her, with his hand on her shoulder, and Olaff on her other said resting a twig hand on her back. EB, North, and Tooth stood in the corner, unsure of what to do. "What has he done to her Sandy?" Jack asked looking from Elsa's limp body to him. With a whirl of his hands Sandy recreated what they had all just seen in his own golden dust. The sand raining down on Elsa, her falling down, and then little Zs above her head.

"She's asleep?" Jack asked, confused. Anna looked up and her sister and began shaking her shoulder once again, "Anna wake up! Anna if you're only sleeping wake up!" She cried, but Sandy waved his hands for her to stop and Kristoff dropped to his knees behind her, grabbing her in a bear hug to stop and she sobbed. "If she's just sleeping, why will she not wake?" North asked with a frown. Sandy rubbed his fingers together and a sprinkle of sand fell, then he clapped his hands together and a large pile fell to the floor. "Too much sand. She's in a deep sleep. The whole town is afraid of Pitch; their fear made his magic powerful." Tooth said in realization and Sandy nodded.

"With Pitch's sand though, it's not a pleasant sleep." EB said looking to Sandy who sadly shook his head. "You mean she's in some nightmare land?" Jack said beginning to panic. Sandy sadly shook his head again. "We've got to get her out of there." Anna whimpered holding on to Elsa's hand tight. She was right, who knew what Elsa was dealing with in the nightmare land. Perhaps pitch himself. "We have to find Pitch, I've got to get int here with her, wake her up." Jack said getting to his feet.

"No Jack, that's probably exactly what he wants!" Tooth said zooming over to him. "If you're both trapped in there, who knows what he could do to you, or what he could do out here." She said shaking her head. "She's right mate, the only way to wake her is to defeat Pitch." EB said with a nod. Jack didn't want to hear this, any of this. He couldn't do it with out Elsa, he couldn't leave her in there all alone. "Let's find Pitch." said Olaff, catching them by surprise as his normal sunny disposition had vanished. North nodded, "I agree with the Snowman. No more waiting for Pitch to come here." North said authoritatively. "We're going to his lair?" Tooth said nervously looking to him.

He shook his head, "No, first we go to Ombric." finishing with a clap of his hands. Even Sandy looked shocked at his words. "Wait, wait, wait mate. I did not sign up for that." Eb said pumping his hands like brakes. "Go to Santoff Clauseen, I don't know about that North. It's been a long time since we've seen him..." Tooth said with an uneasy frown. Jack was confused at this point and by the looks of Olaff, Kristoff, and Anna's faces so were they. "I'm sorry, who is Ombric?" Jack asked rising from the bed. "He is a great and powerful wizard. We will need his help to defeat Pitch." North said as if he was confused on why his plan needed explaining.

"We defeated Pitch on our own last time, why do we need help?" Jack asked. North shook his head, "This place is a place of great magic Jack, this people are no ordinary people. You see the way one town gave Pitch so much power. We need great magic to fight powerful dark magic. Ombric has that." North said and EB and Tooth exchanged looks. "Fine, if we need Ombric then let's go." Jack said ready to leave at once. But North shook his head. "The trip is long, we will need our strength. We leave in the morning." he said.

"Why don't we take one of my rabbit holes?" EB piped up. North nodded and said, "But your rabbit holes will only get us so far. Santoff Claussen is protected by much magic. We will have to journey the rest of the way on foot." And EB nodded. "Tooth, Sandy, will you be able to come with us?" Jack said looking to them both. "Of course Jack. I'll have my fairies hold down the fort." Toothiana said with a smile and Sandy nodded as well. He felt better knowing they would all be together.

"I want to go to." Anna said standing to her feet. "Me too." said Kristoff putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, oh, me too!" cried Olaff waving his twig hand. Jack started to speak but Anna cut him off. "You're not going to talk me out of this. I don't care if it's dangerous. I'd do anything for Elsa, I want her back." he said sternly holding back her tears. Jack only nodded. She was right. He would do anything for Elsa too. "Very well." said North with a slight smile. Jack could see that the idea of a potentially dangerous adventure excited him. You could take the bandit off the lam but you couldn't take the bandit out of North.

"We leave first thing in the morning. Pack light, and if you have a weapon, I suggest you bring it." He said raising a serious brow. They all left the room, even Anna, after giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. She gave Jack's hand a light squeeze. "Thank you Jack." was all she said as she left the room, closing the door behind her. And then he hit his knees. With his face down in the blankets the flood gate opens and he wept.

He'd let her down. He didn't protect her. All he wanted to do now was rescue her from what ever hell she was living in inside her head. He took her pale limp hand in to his and kissed it. "I promise you Elsa, I will wake you." He wiped his eyes and pulled up a velvet arm chair next to her bed. He would not leave her side until he had to. He sat there staring at her, her soft white hand in his, until he drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

When she opened her eyes it was dark. She could hear nothing, and feel nothing, but the hard ground beneath her. She called out in to the darkness, but her voice echoing was the only response she got. She sat up, groping in the dark for anything to give her a clue of where she was. She managed to get to her knees, then her feet, standing there a bit unsteady with her arms outstretched.

Suddenly out of the blackness she heard a voice, a voice she recognized. "Elsa, what have you done?" the voice cried. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to!" a small voice cried. "Papa?" she whispered stumbling forward with her arms out trying to feel her way towards something, anything. "Elsa, what have you done?" the voice said, and it kept repeating that line over and over again. She looked left and right, up and down, trying to find where the voice was coming from, but all she could see was darkness. His words were harsh in her ear and she again felt all the guilt and shame she had that night she hurt Anna. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to..." She whispered. His voice was growing louder and louder and she Elsa couldn't take it anymore. "Papa! I'm sorry!" she cried, tears stinging in her eyes.

Then, as quickly as it had come the voice was silent. Elsa called out in to the night, but he didn't answer. Then a light blinked on in the distance. It was small, tiny even, and flickering, but it was the only light in the room so she went towards it. As she approached it began to take shape, and almost looked like a "Keyhole?" she muttered. As she reached it she found it was in fact a keyhole, so she dropped down to her knees, closing her left eye to peer through the hole with her left.

Looking through the keyhole in the nonexistent door she could see a hallway, the castle hallway, and the window across from her room. There on the window seat was Anna, but she was small, not more than five years old. It was like they had gone back in time. "Anna! Anna! Open the door!" she called pressing her mouth against the keyhole, partially muffled by the imaginary door. She looked through it again and saw Anna still sitting there, as if she hand't heard her, holding on to a pair of dolls; one with red hair like Anna's and the other with blonde, like hers. They had been gifts from their parents, and toys they used to play with all the time. Just as she was going to cry out again she heard Anna sigh and rise from the seat.

Elsa watched as she took a long look at the blonde haired doll, then dropped it to the floor, and walked away. "Wait, Anna! No, please! Come back!" Elsa pleaded through the keyhole, but it was no use, she was gone. She let out a whimper, as she turned over, slumping to the floor with her back to the door. She put her head in her hands and began to cry, when she felt a drop of water hit her that had not fallen from her eyes. She picked her head up and looked around in to the darkness. Outstretching her palm she felt one, two, three more drops hit her hand. "Rain?" she whispered looking up as she heard a roll of thunder echo through out the dark space.

She was so confused, but the rain was coming down harder and she was now completely soaked. Another roll of thunder sounded then a large clap of lightening illuminated the sky and Elsa's eyes widened with fear as she saw a large wave rising up, preparing to crash down upon her. "No!" she cried shielding her face with her arms as the wave came down on her and pulled her under with it's mighty tow.

It drug her down deep and she kicked and flailed her arms with all her strength to try to reach the surface. Looking up she could see not light and just when she though she would drown her head popped up and she took a deep breath filling her lungs with life saving air. She gasped and sputtered, spitting out salty seawater as she treaded to keep herself afloat.

The only light came from the bolts of lightening perforating the angry gray sky. The water was choppy and black. Wave after wave crashed against her, pulling her under and filling her mouth with water. She gagged on it each time as she emerged on the surface, looking around wildly for any sign of salvation. She thought she would surely drown. Just when she thought all hope was her eye spotted something over the top of a cresting wave;it was a ship. "Help! Help me!" she cried desperately trying to swim towards it against the rough waves. Each rolling wave sucked her under and she had to fight to bring herself to the surface once more.

The ship was coming nearer, and she tried to scan it for any way to hold on when she saw something that stopped her heart. Just above the mast whipped the ships colors, Arendelle's colors, and on the flag, a crown. "No, no It can't be!" she cried, between slaps of salt water. This was the royal ship, the ship her parents had ventured out on and never returned. She was pulled down again and for a moment she almost allowed the sea to take her, when she bobbed to the surface once more. The thunder boomed and the lightening lit up the sky as the sea unleashed the full force of her wrath, and swallowed her parents ship whole. Elsa watched helplessly as the boat capsized and sunk to the bottom of the sea.

As soon as the sea had her fill the storm subsided. Although the sky remained dark, the rain no longer poured nor the thunder or lightening dominated the sky. When she thought she could take no more, a voice came out of the darkness. "Elsa, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in." her words carried across the sea and crashed in to her ears like the breaking waves.

"Anna! I'm here! Help me!" Elsa cried pathetically bobbing there in the sea like a piece of wreckage. Her voice continued filling the whole place, "We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we going to do?" she sobbed. Her voice was heartbreaking and it was more than Elsa could stand. She'd rather die out here in this sea than listen to Anna's pain for another minute. "Enough!" she screamed bringing her hands down and slapping the water, which abruptly turned to ice.

She gasped, looking around at the now frozen water. The only spot free was the small place she was still dangling in the water; as if she fell in to an ice fisher's hole. She summoned her last bit of strength to pull herself out of the cold water and climb on to the ice. She slide on to it like a seal, dragging herself with her arms as her legs were heavy with her wet skirts. She pulled her legs towards her, tucking them up under her so she was on her knees. She was soaking wet, her clothes slowly hardening with the cold winds. Small icicles formed on the ends of her long braid. She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath when she heard his voice again, "Elsa, what have you done?" This time, the voice stung colder than the frozen ice beneath her. She put her face in her hands and wept. Her sobs resonated across the frozen sea like the saddest song ever heard.


	21. Chapter 21

He woke with a start that morning, to the sound of someone banging on the door. "Jack! We need to get going." Boomed North. He looked over to Elsa, who was still sleeping and had not appeared to move all night. She looked so helpless he could hardly stand to leave her. "Ok, I'm coming." He said, although he didn't move from the chair, her hand still in his.

He looked over his shoulder as the door opened and Anna peered inside. "I wanted to say goodbye to her." Anna said looking over to Elsa. Jack nodded, "Of course." And Anna entered. She went to her bedside and sank down. She reached out her hand nervously, and touched her cheek. "She's going to be alright." She said trying to convince herself.

Jack rubbed his thumb over her limp hand tenderly. "I know she will be." He said trying to do the same. She had to be all right. He couldn't remember a life before Elsa. Since they met all he wanted to do was make her happy, and keep her safe. She was his perfect match he knew that now, and he was not going to let someone like Pitch take it away.

Anna kissed Elsa's cheek and then stood up from the bed. "We better get going. I'll let you say goodbye." She said looking from Elsa to Jack and then headed towards the door. "Thank you Anna." Jack said. She paused for a moment, her back to him, but then opened up the door and left, closing it behind her.

He got up from the chair and sank down on the bed next to her. Her soft white hair was in it's braid laying on her right shoulder. Her dress was perfectly smoothed out. Her arms at a relaxed position at her side. She looked like she would open an eye any moment and smirk at him.

He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead, then her lips. "I'll be back Elsa. I promise, but I'm not coming back till I've defeated Pitch or found a way to wake you." He said resting his forehead on hers. "You've got to keep fighting in there. You're strong. You're stronger than me." He said, his voice cracking. "Promise me you'll hold on, because I don't want to live with out you. I can't live with out you." Said letting a tear fall and hit her cheek. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her lips once more and wiped away the tear.

He rose from the bed and walked to the door quickly. If he didn't leave now he never would. His heart ached but he knew this was the only way to save her. He took one last look at her over his shoulder, then opened the door and left. The sound of it closing behind him was the most painful sound he'd ever heard.

"Are you ready?" asked North sizing him up as he entered the foyer where everyone else was waiting. Jack nodded, he had his staff, that was all he needed. North had his twin swords on his back, and EB his boomerangs. Kristoff had a crossbow strapped to his back and he was in the process of talking Anna out of carrying one herself. "You'll shoot yourself!" Kristoff cried taking the crossbow from her. "Oh yeah? How?" she retorted snatching it back and waving it around. "Just like that!" Kristoff said snatching it back. "I need something to protect myself!" Anna cried jumping and trying to reach the crossbow Kristoff was holding out of reach. "That's what you've got me for." He teased sneaking a quick kiss on her lips.

When she saw Jack she forgot the crossbow and ran over to him. "I meant to give this too you." She said pulling something from her pocket and looping it around his neck. "A necklace?" he asked her confused picking it up in his hand and looking at it. She shook her head, "It's not just a necklace, it's a locket. Open it." She said with a slight smile. He did as she asked and inside he saw a picture of Elsa. "It was my mother's. It used to have my picture in it too, but I gave that to Kristoff." She said hitching her thumb over his shoulder to him. "He carry's his in his wallet. Guess he's too manly for jewelry, but I noticed you didn't have pockets so…" she began to ramble but his words silenced her. "It's perfect Anna, thank you." He smiled, taking one last look at Elsa before closing it and tucking it in his shirt.

A loud clap from North brought his attention back to the task. "All right then, we are going to leave from the garden out back. We will all go through the rabbit hole and should come out in Eastern Siberia." He said. "I beg your pardon?" Anna said confused. "I thought we were going to Santa Claus? Wait..that's you?" Kristoff said confused scratching his head. "We are going to Santoff Claussen and it is in Eastern Siberia, just protected by magic so ordinary people can not see it. We can not use a rabbit hole to get inside because it is protected by magic." North said with a sigh repeating himself. "I get it." Olaff said excitedly waving his stick arms. "At least somebody does." EB mumbled rolling his eyes. "Ok, let's go. We don't have a moment to spare." Jack said anxiously wanting to wake Elsa as soon as possible.

"Very well, let's go." North said walking out the door, everyone following in line behind him. When they reached the garden EB tapped his foot twice on the ground and a large black hole opened up. "Are you sure that's going to Eastern Siberia?" Tooth asked him nervously and he nodded. "Course it is. I mean it should be?" he said not instilling much confidence, but North clapped him on the back. "I have the upmost faith in you Bunny!" He said with a smile. "Now, listen to me everyone. We need to stay as a group. We wait for everyone before we leave. Clear?" he said and they all nodded. "All right. Who wants to go first?" He smiled looking around at them all. Jack took a deep breath and stepped up to the edge of the hole. "Ready or not, I'm coming for you Pitch." He said and then jumped in to the hole.


	22. Chapter 22

She had lost all track of time. She didn't know how long she'd been in this place. All she knew was this was the most terrified she had ever felt. She could still smell the seawater in her hair and it made her relive her parent's deaths over and over again. She felt so alone and empty. The only sound she could hear was the wind blowing across the frozen sea and the sound of her sobs, until she heard something new.

"Elsa!" a voice cried. She looked up frantically; afraid of whom it might be but desperate for human contact. In the distance she could see a figure; a figure with snow white hair. "Jack?" she whispered not sure if it was really him or a mirage. The figure waved and yelled again, "Elsa!" his happy voice filling her up. "Jack!" she sobbed scrambling to get to her feet. It was him. She picked up her skirts and started to run towards him. Tears were streaming down her face, and her arms open wide.

She had no idea how he'd come to find her, or even where she was, but he was here and it was the happiest moment of her life. He'd come to rescue her, just like she knew he would. She couldn't believe she had almost lost faith. "Jack! Jack!" she cried running as fast as she could on the ice. She started to run towards her crying out for her. "Oh Jack! I knew you'd come!" she said starting to smile as he came closer and closer.

As they reached each other she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. It was the best feeling she had ever felt. She kissed his lips, pressing hers hard against his; and then it was cold. His body felt ice cold, and hard. She opened her eyes and her face twisted in to a horrified silent scream. He was frozen solid like a statue. She gasped, jumping back with her hands over her open mouth. He was a block of ice, just as Anna had been when her heart was frozen.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. What had she done? How had this happened? "No, no, no!" she cried reaching to to him grabbing his frozen face. As soon as her hands cupped his frozen face she heard a crack. His frozen body began to split, the cracks spidering our across his frozen body. Then he crumbled in to a million pieces on the frozen sea.

She was starring down. Looking at the pile of what was once Jack at her feet. She could feel her heart in her ears. Her body was shaking, and her eyes were wide open. Then she was screaming. "No!" she cried, letting out a gut-wrenching scream as she dropped to her knees, grabbing pieces of ice in her hands. She sobbed, harder than she ever had. Tears streaming down her face, she was gasping for air. She thought she would faint. She was sobbing so hard she barely heard a voice cry, "Elsa!"

She looked up, recognizing the voice. This couldn't be happening. Through her blurry eyes she could just see Jack standing a few feet from her. He was alive, he was whole again, the way he should be. What was going on? She looked at the pieces off ice all around her and then back up at him. "Jack?" she asked struggling to get back to her feet. He smiled, "Elsa!" he cried again. She didn't understand what was happening but he was alive in front of her and she needed him. She took off towards him, leaving the broken pieces behind her.

A wind picked up out of no where, like a blizzard had just blown in. The wind was blowing so hard she could hardly keep on her feet. It was like they were on the frozen fjord in Arendelle all over again. Her dress and hair wiped about her wildly and snow began to fall, dancing crazily through the wind so she could barely see. "Jack!" she called out to him but he didn't answer. She could see him just ahead reaching out to her. She reached for him, wanting him to pull her in to his arms, but as she did a great wind blew and Jack turned in to nothing but snowflakes and blew away.

"Jack!" she screamed watching the wind carry him away. "No! Why are you doing this to me?" she cried out in to the sky, her words broken up by involuntary sobs. "Stop torturing me!" She yelled in to the storm and it echoed across the frozen sea. Her hands were lost in her hair, her eyes shut tight. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it would explode when suddenly she heard a voice through the storm call out "Elsa!" once more she'd had enough.

"No! No! I said no more!" she cried throwing her hand in the direction of the voice sending a blast of icy power. As soon as the bolt left her hand the storm abruptly stopped. Her chest was heaving. Blood was rushing in her ears like a roar. She heard someone moan in pain and when she turned to look, she saw Jack. His pale blue eyes were wide and he was clutching his chest. "Elsa…" he gasped as he collapsed on to the ground.

She was frozen with terror as he lay there on the ground then she ran towards him wildly. Throwing herself to the ground she slide over to him grabbing him by the shirt. "Jack! Jack!" she cried shaking him. His eyes opened weakly and he smiled. "Elsa." He whispered touching her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She wept stroking his hair. She laid her head on his chest and cried. He tried to quiet her, "Don't cry, please don't cy." He said and she looked up to him.

"There's no reason to cry." He said with a small smile touching her cheek again softly. He wasn't making any sense. "What? Why?" Elsa asked confused placing her hand over his on her cheek. "This is all just a dream." He said. Then as quickly as he had come he disappeared. Elsa was left there sitting on the frozen ground staring at the place where Jack once was. She touched her cheek, she could still feel his hand on her face. The wind was howling and through the wind she could hear her papa's voice say, "Elsa, what have you done?" Then nothing but the sound of her ear piercing screams.


	23. INFO

I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for reading thus far. I'm sorry the chapters do not come faster, as I write this at work during my free time. I thought I would let you all know who are faithful readers that this story is not going to be over soon. I am making it a true crossover with The Guardians of Childhood books. If you aren't familiar there are very accurate wiki sites you could look in to. So the names and places I speak about in the story follow those novels. I wanted to maker his a very in depth fan fiction so you would fall in love with each character, especially Jack and Elsa. I'll try to write a little more consistently to keep you all engaged. Thank you so much for your dedication to my story. If you have any comments or questions please feel free to inbox me and I will respond promptly. 


	24. Chapter 23

The last thing he saw where the feet of everyone standing around the whole, and then darkness. It was like he was falling, but his body was moving along with the curves and twists of the tunnel. He thought the impact would surely hurt, although he did not know when to expect it. Suddenly he saw snow below him and he came tumbling out, heels over head rolling along the ground until he came to a stop with a thud.

"Ugh…" he moaned opening his eyes and looking up at the sky. He wasn't sure he could move just yet, but he found he had no choice when he heard Kristoff yell, "Look out!" He rolled out of the way just in time for Kristoff to roll the way he did to a stop in just about the same spot. After him came Anna, coming to rest beside him, then Olaff's legs, midsection, and head all scattered. Anna got up to help rearrange him as Sandy and Toothiana came in a little more graceful.

"Where's North?" Jack could hardly finish before he heard a loud shouting coming down the tunnel and they all scrambled to clear a bath. He looked like a giant bolder rolling out of the tunnel and swearing quite loudly in Russian. EB came next, landing perfect fine on the ground and smirking at the rest of his dazed companions. "That is the last time I take the rabbit hole." North said getting to his unsteady feet. "Well, looks like you'll be walking back." Eb snickered dusting off North's back.

"Now I see why you told us to dress warm." Anna said shivering as the cold Siberian wind whipped her face. North nodded and pulled his fur hat down over his ears. "It is going to get much colder before we reach Santoff Claussen." He said pointing towards the mountains. "We have to walk all the way up that?" Kristoff said, letting his mouth hang open as he followed North's finger. North laughed, "Of course not. We visit my friend and get sleds." Even though the cold weather did not both him, Jack was glad they wouldn't have to walk up the mountains because it would take too long.

"We'll walk no more than a mile to his house, get the sleds, be off to Santoff Claussen in no time." North said clapping his hands together and beginning to walk. "Follow me." He said waving them all to follow and they did single file, Jack picking up the rear. Olaff was in front of him humming to himself when he heard Jack let out a light sight. He twisted his midsection and head with a hop, letting the legs continue to carry him forward. Jack raised a curious brow at the strange creature, watching him walk forwards but look backwards at him.

"Don't worry Jack. We're going to save Elsa." Was all he said with a smile before he turned himself right way again and continued on. Jack couldn't help but smile at the snowman's optimism, and it did make him feel better. He pulled out the locket and opened it up to look at her face again. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in all his life. He couldn't wait to see her open her blue eyes and look up at him once more. They'd walked now for almost half an hour, and Jack could tell that poor Anna was cold. Kristoff had given her his jacket and now he only wore his long shirt and cap.

"How much farther North?" Jack yelled from the back. The wind had begun to pick up and Jack wasn't sure how much farther Anna could go. "Just up ahead, quarter mile." He called back. He was right and it did not take much longer before up ahead they could see the lights glowing in a large cabin. Smoke was billowing from the chimney and he could practically hear the longing in Anna's voice as she said, "Thank goodness we're almost there!" Everyone picked up their pace and soon they were stomping the snow off their boots on the front porch.

"So, whose house are we at mate?" EB asked shaking the snow off his fur. "This would be my good friend Boris." North said dusting the snow off his coat before knocking loudly on the large wooden doors. "Does he know we're coming?" Tooth asked cocking her head curiously. "Nope." North said with a smile knocking again. "Oh dear…" she mumbled as the doors swung up with a bang and in the doorway stood a man easily the size of North holding a huge axe. "Who goes there!" he boomed.

Anna jumped behind Kristoff, and Olaff behind her. Sandy covered his eyes and Tooth let out a small scream. EB pulled a boomerang, and North just stood there stoically with his arms across his broad chest. As soon as Boris look them over, his eyes landing on North, and for a moment he said nothing, then he let out a loud laugh. It startled the rest of them so much they jumped. Boris was a very large man with dark black hair and a long thick black beard. His eyes were green and narrowed as if he were squinting. He wore a thick dark brown jacket with a fur collar, dark brown calfskin pants, and tall brown boots. He looked like he could pick up a normal sized man and snap him in half like a twig.

He was about the same size as North, maybe a little bigger, but he lacked his jolly disposition. Out of the silence North began to laugh to and then him and Boris were laughing like a couple of kids while the rest of the group stood there. They gave each other a hug, clapping one another so hard on the back any normal sized person would have be thrown to the ground. "Old comrade, good to see you! Come in! Shevelis'(hurry)! Shevelis'(hurry)!" he said waving for them all to come inside.

As they entered his home they found it everything inside was as large as he was. There were furs on the floor and all the furniture, which was big enough for two of them to sit in. The fireplace was enormous and a huge fire was crackling inside making the whole place toasty. The smell of meat cooking and bread baking filled the air and Kristoff was practically salivating. "Sit! Sit!" Boris cried and they all did as he said. "North, what brings you?" he asked pouring him a glass of what looked like water but was more than likely vodka. North reluctantly turned down the glass, to which Boris looked surprised.

"This must be serious." He said throwing back the drink himself. North nodded, "Indeed. We need to reach Santoff Claussen." He said, and Boris looked shocked. "What business have you there?" he asked sinking down in to the largest armchair across from North. "We need to speak to Ombric, it's about Pitch." North said. Boris leaned back, stroking his long beard in thought and said, "Ah, so it is very serious." Before pouring another drink and tossing it back.

"We'd like to borrow your sled and a few of your reindeer, if we can." North said, and Boris nodded. "I am indebted to you comrade, my sleigh and reindeer our yours. You can leave first thing in the morning." He said rising from his chair. "The morning? No we need to leave now." Jack said, and then Boris's predatory eyes were on him. "The cold may not bother you Jack Frost, but these won't last one night in a Siberian winter." He said pointing to Kristoff and Anna. "You stay here tonight, leave in the morning." He said with a nodded, similar to North's and then turned heading towards another room.

"Come, eat." He said, and they all did as he asked. North lingered and when Jack walked by he snatched him up by the shirt. "Listen, I know you want to save Elsa, so do I but this is a dangerous time and we need all the help we can get. Do not embarrass me like that again." He said in a fatherly tone and Jack new better than to argue with him and only nodded. North nodded, setting his back on the ground and giving him a push towards the dining room.

They all ate and drank with Boris who told story after story about fighting, drinking, and plundering with North who looked a bit embarrassed but couldn't help but laugh. Not many people outside the Guardians knew that before North had been the toy making man he was today, he was a bandit. Anna looked completely shocked but Kristoff was very interested in all the stories of sword fighting and pillaging. Sandy delighted them all by making little sand characters to help narrate Boris's stories and EB told jokes until they all laughed so hard they thought they'd be sick.

It was the first time since Elsa collapsed that he had seen any of them smile, and as happy as he was that their minds were temporarily preoccupied with good conversation, he couldn't help but be pained by guilt. He wished that Elsa was there beside him, laughing and holding his hand. Casting coy looks at him when she thought no one else was looking. He wanted to see Santoff Claussen, but he wished it was with her, on a happier circumstance.

When the hour began to grow late, they wrapped up the conversation and Boris showed them all to their rooms proving how big this cabin truly was. After he showed Jack to his room he was turning to leave when he stopped and turned back around to face him. "I will give you my fastest reindeer. You'll be to Santoff Claussen before the sun sets." He said, his tone a little softer than before. His words meant the world to Jack, and he felt sorry for being rude earlier. He was going to apologize, but instead just smiled, and said, "Thank you, very much" as he held the locket in his hand tight.

Boris nodded to him and turned, closing the door behind him. Jack climbed in to bed, still holding the locket and laid back on the pillow. He knew he would hardly be able to sleep tonight, but he had to try. Tomorrow would be a long day, and a step closer to waking Elsa. He opened the locket again and stared at her picture. It really didn't do her beauty justice, but until he was with her again, it was all he had.

"Not much longer now Elsa." He said softly with a smile. He rolled to his side and laid the locket open in his palm so that he could stare ad her picture until he fell asleep. He had no idea what was in store for them at Santoff Claussen, or what kind of man Ombric would be; but if he was the key to waking Elsa, Jack wouldn't leave until he swore to help them.


	25. Chapter 24

She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but the feeling of someone's hand on her face woke her, and her eyes opened wide in fright. She grabbed the hand away from her face and heard the sound of a familiar voice, her sister. "Oh Elsa, you're awake!" she cried throwing herself across her chest. She was confused and only laid there as Anna wept happily.

"Where am I?" Elsa said slowly and Anna suddenly sat up, a puzzled look on her face. "You're at home Silly. That bump on the head must have really scrambled you." She said letting her puzzled look fade in to a smile. Elsa looked around and was shocked to see that she was in her room, but how could that be. She sat up slowly and Anna hugged her again.

"Do you feel like getting up? I'm sure everyone would love to see you." She said rising from the bed and offering her hand. "Where is Jack?" she asked looking around, surprised that he wasn't at her bedside. Anna sank back down again, a returning look on her face. "Jack? Who is Jack?" she asked tilting her head like a confused animal. Now Elsa really was baffled. "Anna be serious. Jack. You know Jack. Where is he?" she asked pushing the covers off her and climbing out of bed.

"Elsa, I don't know any Jack. You must be confused from the fall." Anna said rising from the bed and going to her, grabbing her by the arms. "What fall?" Elsa asked starting to become agitated at the lack of information Anna was giving her. "Elsa, we were ice skating just last night. You slipped and hit your head on the courtyard fountain. You were unconscious all night and just woke up this morning." Anna said with a worried expression on her face.

Elsa shook her head. "No that can't be. I was addressing the townspeople. Pitch did this to me." Said voice quick and her mind reeling trying to remember exactly what happened before she blacked out. "Where is Jack? He was there, so were you. You were all there!" She said twisting from her sisters grasp and heading towards the door. "Elsa! There is no Jack and I don't even know what a Pitch is! You're confused. You must have dreamt it!" Anna cried grabbing her sisters arm to stop her from going out the door.

"You need to lie back down, you aren't well." She said to her trying to calm her down, but Elsa's eyes were wild and he heart was racing. She had no idea what was going on. "Anna, why don't you remember. You were there. With North, and the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy was there, and Sandy the Sandman. How do you not remember it just happened!" Elsa rambled shaking her sisters shoulders.

"Oh Elsa…" Anna whispered shaking her head as she starred at her seemingly crazy sister. "This was all a dream Elsa, do you hear me? There is no Tooth Fairy or Easter Bunny here, and there never was a Jack. You hit your head and you've been sleeping for almost a day. You must have dreamt all of this. Do you hear me? It was all a dream." She said to her slowly trying to make her understand.

Elsa couldn't comprehend. She couldn't say or do anything but stand there, eyes wide, mouth shut tight. It couldn't have all been a dream. Could it? No, certainly not. She had felt him, held him, kissed him. He was real. They were all real. Weren't they? They had to be. She let her sister guide her back to the bed and she sat down. "Now you need to rest here. They down until you feel better ok?" she said to her as Elsa complied, lying back on the pillow. "I'll come check on you soon." Anna said squeezing her hand before walking out the door and closing it tight.

Elsa lay there, motionless, starring up at the canopy above her head. It couldn't all be a dream, could it? It had seemed so real. She remembered them all so vividly. She could even remember the feeling of flying. The way his lips felt on hers. They had all been so real to her. "Am I going crazy?" she whispered out loud in to the darkness. She let her eyes flutter close for a moment, until once again they sprang open at the feeling of a bump under her bed.

She lay there for a moment, trying to convince herself it was all in her head, when she felt it again. "Jack?" she asked leaning forward and crawling towards the edge of the bed. "Jack is that you?" she asked irrationally. She leaned forward slowly and lowered her head off the end of the bed. Picking up the bed skirt she looked under in to the darkness.

Suddenly two yellow eyes opened and then a face appeared, Pitch's face. "Boo!" he cried and Elsa let out a scream. When she opened her eyes she was again on the frozen sea but this time she wasn't alone. Standing before her in a robe composed of children's fear, stood the Nightmare King himself, Pitch Black.


	26. Chapter 25

He woke well before the sunrise that morning. He lay there in bed, silently looking at Elsa's picture in the locket, and watching the sun come up behind it. Today they would be traveling to Santoff Claussen, and be one step closer to waking Elsa.

There was a nervous energy around the breakfast table that morning. The only person who seemed at ease was Boris, who was eating what looked to be a whole pig along with his dozen eggs and loaf of bread. He washed it all down with a tankard of ale and let out a large belch.

They were all bundled now, standing outside in front of the cabin. Anna was tying the flaps of Kristoff's hat under his chin and he was protesting. EB was shivering, in the Siberian weather, but trying to remain composed in front of the others. Boris came around the side of the cabin leading a team of 9 reindeer pulling a large black sled.

It was definitely bigger than North's sled, with room for them all to almost fit comfortably. "When you reach Santoff Claussen, you point the reindeer home and give the leader a slap on the backside. They'll come home in a hurry." Boris said patting the lead reindeer on the neck. "There is a pack in the back of the sled, it has blankets and some water in case you are cold or thirsty. I also packed some meat and bread." He said with a smile, partially masked by his beard. North nodded and he and Boris hugged.

"Thank you comrade." He said patting his bad roughly. "Safe travels old friend." Boris said back patting him just as firmly. As they all thanked Boris and said their goodbyes, Jack could feel this excitement growing inside him. He wasn't sure if it was because they were heading off to a place he had never been before, or because Elsa would soon be awake, but he could hardly keep still has he sank down in to the front bench seat of the sled.

North sat to his left, taking the reins, EB to his right, and Sandy next to him. In the back Kristoff, Anna, Olaff, and Tooth climbed. Kristoff pulled Anna close to keep her warm and Olaff tried not to make Tooth too cold.

"Everyone settled in?" North shouted and they all confirmed. "Very well! Ahhh yahh!" he yelled and the reindeer took off like they'd heard a cannon. They were speeding across the Siberian tundra; all trying to keep their faces down as not to be wind whipped. The wind did bother Jack however, and he kept his blue eyes peeled looking down the way ahead of them. Despite the circumstances they found themselves in Siberia, Jack had to admit it was a beautiful place.

"How will you know when we've reached it?" Jack cried above the sound of the roaring wind. "Trust me, you'll know." North shouted back with a slight smile. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but either way, there was no turning back.

It felt like hours they had traveled, but the reindeer never slowed their speed. They were skating across the frozen ground, when suddenly up ahead Jack spotted what looked like a thick wooded forest. "North, we'll never be able to take this sled through that!" Jack cried pointing to the forest. He swore in Russian, but did not slow the reindeer.

"That was never here before!" he shouted angrily. They were drawing closer and closer to the forest and showed no signs of stopping. "North you've got to stop the sled!" Kristoff cried. Anna was frantically reaching for the reins but Kristoff held her back. They were only a few hundred yards away when North pulled back hard on the reins and the lead reindeer tried to slow his feet the others following suit.

The sled was barely slowing down and began to skid to the side as they slide wildly out of control towards the trees. Anna let out a scream and shut her eyes tight preparing for impact. But the impact did not come, and the sled skidded to a halt, rocking either way just before the forest. The reindeer were calling and bucking wildly. Tooth's hands were over her eyes and Sandy's eyes looked like they were about to pop from his head. "That was fun!" cried Olaff in the backseat, and Anna let out a long sigh.

North jumped from the sled and walked up to calm the reindeer. Jack climbed out as well and look at the forest. It was as if it came out of no where; just a large grouping of trees before the mountains. Slowly everyone else got out of the sled, Kristoff grabbing the large pack Boris had given them and gathered in a group. North turned the reindeer towards home.

"We'll have to continue on with out them." He said looking to the group. "But North, we don't know how much farther Santoff Clauseen is." Tooth said EB agreed. "Jack is right, we won't be able to get the sled through those woods and we don't know if there is any way around it. The fastest way is on foot." He said and with that he slapped the lead reindeer's hindquarters and it took of towards home.

"We stay together, we make it straight through the woods to the other side." North said walking to the front of the group. "Stay together, don't touch anything." He said seriously looking back to them all. "North is right. These woods are obviously a diversion meant to lead people away from Santoff Claussen, who knows that's lurking in there." EB added looking back towards the woods. Kristoff slipped the back on to his back, stumbling a bit at it's surprising weight, and then took Anna's hand and squeezed it tight. "Let's get going, we want to get there before dark." Jack said and with that North headed in to the trees.

The canopy was thick and barely any light perforated it so the forest floor was dark. The trees in this forest were unlike any Jack had ever seen. They were so dark they looked almost black, and they were gnarled and twisted in such a way it was hard to believe they were alive enough to produce leaves. Birds could be heard calling high in the trees, but he did not look up for fear he would trip over a tree root that was sticking out of the Earth.

They were all walking in a single file line, Kristoff bringing up the rear so he could keep an eye on Anna no doubt. She was a curious girl and he had to keep smacking her hand away from things she was trying to touch. There were bushes scattered about the floor, that from first look appeared to be flower bushes, but upon closer inspection were littered with thorns.

Many of the trees had low hanging vines that they had to duck under to avoid. Others had branches that seemed to rotted they might fall on you when crossing under them. There was a heavy perfume that seemed to hang in the air. It smelled like Elsa's perfume, but he knew that couldn't be. When he inhaled deeply he enjoyed the smell, but it left him feeling a little dazed. "This is like no forest I've ever seen." said Tooth curiously. "This is Ombric's work. Keep your voices low in case we are not the only inhabitants in this forest." North said in a hushed whisper.

Jack kept his eyes open wide, looking for any sign of danger. Although they had no seen anyone but Boris since they arrived in Siberia, he would not stand anyone, friend or foe, slowing them down on their journey; and although he had not specifically heard any animal noises, he did not want the group to be attacked by a wild animal either. They had been walking now for quite some time, and because of the tree's canopy it was hard to tell what time of day it was. Jack was beginning to feel agitated even though he knew it was not North's fault. "We've been walking for ever!" Anna cried, and Jack was surprised to find she was irritated as well.

"Yeah, what gives mate?" EB said throwing his hands up. "Settle down!" North commanded, again in a hushed whisper. "Are you trying to get us killed?" he snapped. "We've been walking for hours, and seen nothing! We're the only people in this forest!" Kristoff said back, also in a angry whisper. "We've been walking and walking, and I'm starving, this whole place smells like chocolate!" Anna pouted taking a deep breath. "It does not, it smells like fresh sled laquer." Kristoff said also taking a deep breath. They both seemed hypnotized by the smell.

North looked confused, and shook his head, "It smells like cookies, but that is besides the point!" he said waving his hands in front of their faces to wake them. "Cookies? Forget that mate it smells like a big vegemite sandwich!" EB said licking his lips. "I think it smells like minty fresh toothpaste." Tooth said dreamily. Sandy shook his head and created cup of tea above his head. "What is going on?" Jack said out loud. Everyone was acting crazy, himself included. They all began to argue amongst each other, and Jack found himself struggling not to join in.

"Don't you see? It's this forest! We've got to pull ourselves together and get out of here!" Jack cried and they all turned to him. "We need fresh air!" Jack said wildly looking all around. They were too deep in the forest to go back now. He looked up at the canopy, it was their only hope. "North, give me one of your swords." Jack said turning him. "My swords, no they're mine!" He said crossing his arms across his chest. "North, we've got to cut a whole in that canopy, give me one of your swords now!" Jack demanded, and North reluctantly gave in.

Then he turned to Tooth, "How strong are you Tooth? Do you think you can fly me up to the top? I can't fly in here with out wind." Jack said looking up to the tops of the trees. "I'll do my best." She said and with that she picked him up by his arm and Sandy joined in grabbing the other. With their help they managed to get him to the top of the trees, where he could balance on one of the last branches. "We've got to split this canopy open." Jack said, struggling to hold North's large curved sword and balance on the branch.

"Get back!" He said to Sandy and Tooth as he began swinging on the canopy that blocked the sky. Leaves were falling everywhere, and the loud thud of wood echoed through out the forest. The sound of birds screeching could also be heard, and Jack was sure that if there were someone, or something, in this forest they knew they were here now. As he chopped at the canopy again and again he could see he was making project. "Look out!" He cried as pieces of branches began to fall and litter the forest floor.

Slowly but surely the sky was coming in to view and he took a deep breath filling his lungs with fresh air. "I can see it, I can see the sky!" he called down to them. The setting sun was just starting to sink below the horizon has he climbed up high through the whole he had just created in the canopy. He looked towards the mountains, and saw that there were truly not that far from the base. In half a day's walk they could be to the base of the mountain. The problem was, they didn't have half a day left. Jack was beginning to realize they would not reach Santoff Claussen today, and his heart sank.

With the help of Sandy and Tooth he was carried back to the forest floor, where everyone seemed to be grateful for the fresh air. They were all apologizing for their behavior, when Jack told them the news. "You mean we'll have to sleep in this forest?" Anna said in disbelief. "I guess it's a good thing I brought the pack then." Kristoff said trying to lighten the mood.

"We will need to make a fire. We can start by using those branches that fell from the canopy. Sandy and EB, gather some rocks for the pit. I will cut more firewood." North said with a nod. "I'll help." Kristoff said setting down the pack, and Jack gave him North's other sword. They two of them went off cutting down smaller branches for the fire, while he helped Sandy and EB gather rocks. Olaff and Anna busied themselves cleanings brush away from the area they all would be camping.

"I never thought we'd be roughing it in the woods." EB said picking up a good-sized rock. Sandy nodded, and Jack found himself thinking the same. "Not that I didn't want to come after Pitch mate, cause I did. Just thought we'd be there by now." EB said turning to look at Jack, hoping he hadn't upset him. "I know what you mean." Jack said with a light sigh. "Have you ever been there EB? Santoff Claussen, that is?" Jack asked him picking up another stone. He shook his head and said, "Nah mate, I've heard of it, but never been. I think the only one who's been there is North. He's been loads of places." He said grabbing a few more scattered rocks.

Sandy shook his head and pointed to himself. "You've been there too Sandy?" Jack asked, and he nodded. "What's it like?" EB asked Sandy, before Jack could. Sandy used his magic sand to animate a picture above his head of a child sleeping in bed and a little dream cloud above it. "Like a dream?" Jack asked him and he nodded again. "Well then, I'm looking forward to it!" EB said with a smile, collecting the last rock.

They headed back to camp, where North and Kristoff were already busy building the fire. They placed the stones around the fire to keep it contained. Anna pulled out the meat and bread Boris had given them and portioned it out. "It's not enough for more than one night." She said a little worried. "Don't worry, we won't need to camp another night." North said as he sat down in front of the fire.

Anna passed out all the food and they ate silently for a while, watching the fire dance. Suddenly out of no where North said, "I am sorry, about this, it has been a long time since I have been to Santoff Claussen. Things have changed." And he took another bite of his bread. "Oh North no, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Tooth said quickly feeling guilty they had made North feel like he had to apologize. They all agreed with Tooth, saying words of empathy. "I'm just thankful that you're leading us North. We'd be lost with out you." Anna said with a smile, and North couldn't help but smile as well.

As they all finished their food North clapped his hands and said, "We leave at dawn to Santoff Claussen." And everyone cheered. North got to his foot and grabbed more wood to put on the fire. "Shouldn't you let it die down?" Kristoff asked pulling one of the blankets over he and Anna, but North shook his head. "We'll need to take turns sleeping to make sure the fire does not go out. You don't want to be in the dark in a forest like this." He said and everyone looked a bit scared.

"I'll take first watch." North said tossing more wood on the fire, and watching ashes float in to the sky. "I'll take second." Said Kristoff with a nod, putting his arms around Anna. "I've got third." EB said, and Sandy raised his hand for fourth. "I guess I've got dawn duty." Jack said with a smile, knowing he would be up that early anyway. They all laid down, besides North, and Jack did his best to close his eyes. It was not the day he had planned, but they were closer to Ombric, and closer to waking Elsa, and that was all he could possibly ask for.


	27. Chapter 26

She gasped, looking up in to the hard yellow eyes of her captor, Pitch Black. He smiled, his pearl white teeth almost fang like. Elsa scrambled to push herself farther away from him and he laughed. He was even more terrifying than he had been in the courtyard.

He was tall, nearly seven feet. He wore long black robes that were somehow darker than night. His skin was pale, with a gray tint, and looked to be stretched tight over his skeletal frame. His cheek bones were sharp enough to cut glass, and his eyes were deep set, and the strangest yellow she had ever seen.

Not yellow like the sun, or a flower. Not as dark as golden rod or amber. They were a color all their own. They stood out from the rest of his monochromatic appearance, and she found she couldn't take her eyes off them. They were hard, and fixed on her. Unblinking, she felt the heath from them trying to burn a hole in her skin.

As she backed away from him across the frozen sea she say his mouth move and he began to speak. "Oh Elsa, you aren't afraid are you?" he smirked raising a facetious brow. His voice was smooth, as it had been in the courtyard, but this time it didn't echo through the crowed; it was meant only for her. "What do you want from me?" she asked, a small break in her voice.

He frowned at her words. "From you? Oh no Elsa, that's not it at all." He said shaking his head sadly. She got to her feet, never taking her eyes off of him. Standing just far enough from him to feel safe, but close enough to see him clearly. He made no move towards her, only stared at her.

She found her voice again and spoke. "Then why are you torturing me?" she asked him, beginning to feel angry all over again. He seemed confused by her words. His over exaggerated facial expressions were beginning to anger her. She didn't like him trying to play coy when she had been suffering for a length of time she couldn't even calculate. "Me, torturing you? Oh no Elsa, I'm not torturing you, you're torturing yourself." He said, a slight wicked grin on his lips.

She said nothing. She did not understand but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her say it. There was a rage boiling up inside her that was burning her from within. She wanted to throw herself at him. She wanted to tear at him, to rip his eyes out.

They were silent for a moment just staring at one another when he began to move towards her and said. "You see Elsa, these are your own fears; the ones you have locked down deep inside you." He placed a hand where his heart should be. "You feel vulnerable, so they're all coming out to play." He smirked.

She knew that he was right. He could see inside her head, and her heart. He was exploiting all her weaknesses. He was using these things to break her; her parents' deaths, losing the man she loved, and the horrible fear that had plagued her in the beginning, that this was all a dream.

"You can't escape it Elsa. Even now you're lost inside your own mind, wrought with worry and infected by fear." He said slowly coming closer to her. She wanted to back away, but held her ground. Everything about him made her skin crawl. She could feel a shiver running up her back. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" she cried and again he only laughed.

"This isn't about you Elsa, don't you see, I'm keeping you safe in here." He said with a smile opening his arms wide. She was confused, and her anger was growing by the minute. She did not feel safe in here, wherever she was. She was trapped, terrified, she wanted to get out more than anything. She was his prisoner and he liked toying with her.

"You see, it's them there on the outside, the Guardians, who should be afraid." He sneered, narrowing his yellow eyes. He was close to her now, looking down at her like a predator approaching its prey. Even on this own frozen plain she felt cornered by him, unable to get away.

"They aren't afraid of you." Elsa said defiantly, standing her ground. To this he smiled and said, "They are distracted, Jack especially, by their emotions. Just like I wanted" a flash of wickedness in his eyes. "Their desire to save you, their Queen, has left the other children of the world unprotected." He said, his voice growing louder and his eyes wilder as he talked. He was coming towards her now, only a few feet away.

"While they're off on a mission to wake you, my little consolation prize, I'll be poisoning the children's dreams with fear. When the Guardians are weak, I'll take them out one by one, saving Jack Frost for last" an evil smirk spreading across his face as he lowered himself, only inches away from her. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was losing her breath.

With a whirl of his hand, a black sand horse appeared. Elsa stumbled back away from it; surprised and afraid. Pitch mounted it, and reached down a hand to her to help her up. "I'm not going anywhere with you." He said recoiling from his hand. He growled and said, "You'll come with me or Anna's mind with be the next I invade." She didn't want to go, but she wouldn't let him hurt her sister.

She took his hand and he pulled her up on to the horse. "Hold on tight." He smiled, a playful tone in his voice. She didn't want to touch him, but as the horse took off she had no choice but to grab hold of him. The horse galloped faster than any she had ever ridden. The frozen sea was a blur as they raced across it, towards an unknown destination.

In what only felt like moments, up ahead she saw the dark outline of what appeared to be a castle. As they got closer she could see that it was in fact a castle. It looked almost exactly like the ice castle she had built, except the ice was dark black and looked almost like polished marble. The nightmare horse galloped up the stairs and stopped just in front.

Rearing back it almost threw her, and she was forced to hold on to him once more. The horse settled and Pitch dismounted. He reached up to help her down. For a moment she just sat there, but then the horse began to buck and she reluctantly took his arms and he helped her down.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took a few idea from your own castle. A wondrous piece of architecture, it was a shame you abandoned it." He said looking up at his own castle. "What are we doing here?" she asked him looking from the castle to him. He seemed surprised by her question. "Well, we're going to live here of course." She said.

Elsa began to shake her head, "No, no, I am not going to live here with you." She said firmly backing away. He raised a brow and said, "If you want to continue stay out here, then I suppose I can't force you to stay with me, but do be careful, it's not safe out here at night, and there is no moon." He said pointing towards the horizon, where for the first time since she had awakened here the sun was beginning to set.

As she watched it sink lower and lower with impressive speed, she saw no moon rising up on the East to greet here. As she watched she suddenly heard the long lone cry of what sounded like a wolf. She looked back to Pitch only to see a smile on his face, as several other wolves joined in the howl. "Your choice." He shrugged, and headed up the stairs.

She was torn. Of course she did not want to stay anywhere near Pitch, but she also did not know what creatures lurked out here at night, and wasn't sure she could defend herself. She wrestled with the decision for as long as she could. The sun was now almost completely gone and she could hardly see. She had no choice. She chased after Pitch and followed him up the stairs to the castle.

"Jack is stronger than you, he's beat you before." She said as she followed him up the stairs. She could not see his face, but assumed that as he spoke he was smiling. "Ah yes, but he'd do anything to save you. When he bargains for your life, I'll kill him in front of you." He said, his words hard and sobering. It took everything in her not to scream.

As they reached the top of the stairs he turned to face her, before entering. "You can't break me." She said, her voice hard despite her shaking hands. They stood there at the top of the stairs, and as the last crescent of sun sank behind the horizon she could just make out the smile on his face when he said, "And you can't kill fear."


	28. Chapter 27

He never realized how dark night could be when there was no moon. The only light came from the fire burning low before him. Everyone slept silently, besides North who was lightly snoring. Jack's eyes were wide as he scanned their surroundings, almost afraid to blink. He had been hearing things in these woods, ever since Sandy had given him the post and fallen asleep. Jack couldn't be sure if the noises he was here were animals, or humans, or some sort of monsters, but he was hearing them, and that is all he could be sure of.

As the hours ticked by he could not really tell if it was dawn, thanks to the darkness of the forest. The only light was coming from the small hole in the canopy he had managed to cut yesterday. When he decided he could wait no longer, he woke the others. He had barely tapped EB on the shoulder when he sprang to life, eyes wide. He clutched his chest, "Oi, it's only you mate. You gave me a start." He slowly released his fur and stretched, then shook North awake. "Ugh, the forest floor does nothing for my back." He grunted, stretching he cracked his back loudly.

Tooth and Sandy yawned silently, opening their eyes and stretching. Anna and Kristoff were a sight to see. Anna's hair was wild and Kristoff's mouth hung open drooling. Olaff was wide awake, eyes open, and a dopey smile on his face. "Anna, it's time to wake up." Olaff said shaking her shoulder, but she just mumbled something about five more minutes and rolled over. Jack smirked, and began to swirls his hands together; he knew what would wake her. He formed a snowball and tossed it right at Anna who sat up like she'd been stung by a bee.

In the process of sitting up she flailed her arms and smacked Kristoff right in the nose, causing him to wake up. "What's happening?!" he said eyes flying open. Everyone laughed and Anna's face got all red. "That's not a very nice way to wake people up!" She pouted crossing her arms, but no one could take her seriously with that wild hair. "Come on everyone, we've got to get going." North said getting up and stomping out the low burning fire. They didn't have any food left, and Jack knew they couldn't spend another night out in the woods with out it.

He hoped they would reach Santoff Claussen before nightfall. After all the blankets were folded and the pack filled, Kristoff strapped it on his back with the help of Anna, and they were all ready to go. "If we just keep going straight, we will reach the mountains." North said pointing ahead of him as they walked. Anna's voice could be heard crying out from the back, "You mean we have to walk over the mountains!" North only laughed. "No, no silly girl, we will walk through the mountains! It is magic!" he said with a smile.

Jack was glad to hear that, as he was not sure this group could make it in the mountains with no food or water. He looked back over his shoulder at them and he couldn't help but smile, despite his sadness. They had all stopped what they were doing to help him, to help Elsa, and he couldn't express his gratitude enough. They walked for sometime, doing their bests not to complain about being hungry or tired. When suddenly Jack noticed the trees were beginning to thin out, and up ahead he could see the face of a stony mountain. "Ah ha! What did I tell you, we are almost there!" North cried, and everyone's spirits were lifted.

The mountains were much larger than Jack was used to seeing them from the skies. They reached straight up to the sky and Jack was glad they would be walking through them, instead of over them, because it looked like it would take days. North was studying the rock face for the passage through it when suddenly they heard a voice cry out, "Stop, who goes there?" North stumbled back, like he'd seen a wild animal, then a small dark haired man came out from behind a boulder.

He was small, even compared to Jack. He had dark black hair, which was long and in a braid down his back. On his face he had a large nose and a very busy beard that seemed to stretch down to his knees. He was wearing what seemed to be some sort of armor and was carrying a pick ax. "A Dwarf?" North said surprised looking down at the little man. The little man growled and said, "Yes, a Dwarf, and you're trespassing on Dwarf land!" Everyone seemed confused, except Anna who was fawning over the Dwarf like he was a child. "Oh my goodness, he's so cute! Look at his little ax!" she squealed tugging on Kristoff's sleeves, who was trying to quiet her.

"Cute! Why I oughta!" he started to go towards her but North grabbed him by the braid. "Ouch!" he cried and turned on North. "Leave this mountain immediately or suffer the consequences!" he yelled his beard twitching madly. North sighed and said, "Listen friend, we can not leave this mountain, we have to travel through it, so that we can reach Ombric in Santoff Claussen on the other side." He said bending down so he was closer to the Dwarf's level. "You know about Ombric?" the Dwarf asked, stroking his beard as if he was thinking.

North nodded, "Yes, he is an old friend. I have been to Santoff Claussen, some time ago. We need his help." North said and the Dwarf continued to stroke his beard and think. "Hmmm, very well. I shall let you pass through the mountain, but at a price. "Very well, name it." Said Jack, eager to get through the mountain. The Dwarf looked at him, and then to Kristoff and Anna. "I want the pack, and her earrings." He said with a wicked smile. "No way, they are family heirlooms!" Kristoff said referring to Anna's earrings, which had been her mother's. She shook her head, "It's fine Kristoff, I want to see my sister again. She's worth more than any piece of jewelry." She said as she took off the earrings one at a time.

"Give him the pack." She told him, and he scowled as he slipped it off his shoulders and tossed it towards the Dwarf. Anna took off the earrings and walked over, placing them in the Dwarf's hands. "Now, will you let us through the mountain?" she asked him. He looked at the earrings for a moment before tucking them away safe in the pack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Follow me." He huffed and they all did as he said. He walked behind the boulder and towards a stone wall.

"Now wait a minute, this leads no where!" Kristoff called, feeling cheated. The Dwarf turned back to him and sighed shaking his head. "It's magic you silly human." He said before turning back to the wall and walking right through it. Anna gasped and North clapped his hands in excitement. "Ah here it is! The entrance to the mountain. Well come on!" he said waving a hand for them to follow as he to walked through the wall. One by one they made it through the wall and on to the other side.

Inside the mountain was more amazing than Jack could have ever imagined. Inside the mountain there was what appeared to be an entire city! There were Dwarves everywhere and they all seemed to stop and take notice of the new visitors in their mountain. The city was carved straight out of the stone with bridges and balconies and little enclaves inside the walls. "Wow." EB said as he looked around as well. "This is amazing!" Tooth gasped and Sandy nodded his head to agree. "This is nothing like I remember." North said, also impressed. "Let's stay close together." Kristoff said taking Anna's hand and making sure Olaff was next to him. "Don't wander off ok Olaff, they might try to keep you." Kristoff said and Olaff only laughed. "This little kids look old!" and Anna giggled.

The Dwarf who had been leading them turned around and said, "Welcome to Boulder's Gate! All those who wish to travel through the mountain must get permission from the King." Jack looked at the little man and then clapped his hands together and said "Well let's go see the King then." trying to hurry this process along. "Not so fast! Your presence must first be announced to the King. Jack was becoming short tempered as they were wasting too much precious time. All he could think about was Elsa and every moment he was away from her was a moment too long.

"Follow me to the palace." The Dwarf said and once again they were following him. The city was a little hard for them to maneuver, as they were normal sized and the Dwarf city was miniature. They only people who seemed to be having an easy go of it were Olaff, Tooth, and Sandy. Poor North practically had to crawl through some parts. However, when they reached the bridge that lead to the castle, which sat on a stone pillar in the middle of the city, with what looked like a thousand foot drop on all sides, they could tell that they'd have no trouble making their way through the enormous castle.

Jack was grateful for the railings as they walked across the long bridge to the palace. He did he best not to look over the sides and down in to the dark pit. "That's some serious security." EB said with a gulp as he looked over the edge. The castle was grand, with a large door and towers that nearly reached the top of the mountain. There were Dwarf guards positioned at the doors, holding what seemed to be long spears. "Halt!" they all shouted at the same time. "These visitors seek passage through the mountain and must have an audience with his majesty the King." Their Dwarf guide said. All the soldiers nodded and the large doors swung open.

Inside the gates there was a small courtyard where other guards seemed to be practicing their skills. They all looked at Jack and the rest of them as they made their way to the stone steps. Up the steps and through another set of doors they had come to a main hall with a large throne. The throne was almost humorously large compared to the tiny Dwarf King who sat upon it. He had thick gray hair, also in a braid, and long bread that swept the floor. On top of his head sat a golden crown, with one large diamond in the center. He held a long golden staff in his hand. There were more guards, all around him and they all watched the visitors very carefully. "Come forth." The King said, and his voice echoed through out the hall.

The Dwarf guide led them up towards the throne and they stopped a few feet from it. He knelt down in front of his King, and North did the same, the others following his lead; Jack was the last to bow down. "Your majesty, these visitors wish passage through your kingdom." The Dwarf said. For a moment the King said nothing and then he said, "Who speaks on behalf of the visitors?" At first none of them moved, and then North spoke up. "I do your highness." And the King waved his hand, motioning him to rise. "Who are you?" the King asked. North cleared his throat and said, "I am North, known to many as St. Nicholas, and many others as Santa Claus. I hail from the North pole." He said.

The King sat there in silence for a moment before he said, "Ah, the Toy King. I have heard many a tale about you." North smiled at the King's words and looked as if he would speak again but the King continued. "You all may rise." And every got to their feet. "You seek Ombric on the other side of the mountain?" The King said, rather than asked. North nodded and said, "We need his help. He is an old friend of mine." And the King nodded. "No one gets to Ombric with out my permission." They thought he was done talking when he started up again. "Godrick, send work to Ombric that he was visitors. Tell him it is the Toy King. Do it at once." He ordered.

The little Dwarf that had been leading them jumped up, and bowed to his King. "Yes your grace!" he said quickly before rushing out of the main hall. "Godrick will send out fastest falcon. When word returns from Ombric, I will let you pass through the mountain." The King said. Jack did his best to bite his tongue. He did not want to upset the King and ruin their chances of making it through the mountain, but he wanted to leave now. He did not want to waste another night, but it seemed like he had no say in the matter. "Until then, you all require food and rest I am sure. My servants will take you to freshen up, and then you will join me in the dining hall." He said.

With one pound of his staff on the stone floor Dwarves rushed to his side and led them all out of the main halls and towards individual rooms upstairs. Baths were drawn, and they all were scrubbed from head to toe by large breasted Dwarf women with rosey cheeks who talked so fast in a tongue they did not understand no one knew if they were insulting or complimenting them. After they were all clean they each dressed, in clothes that Jack had no idea how the Dwarves had made so quickly, as they all fit them perfectly despite the difference in size. One by one they were shuffled in to the dining hall, where they all saw one another again for the first time.

Anna wore a long green velvet dress with gold designs across the bodice. Her red hair was swept up in a braided up do and she wore small gold earrings. Kristoff wore a brown tunic, with golden buttons, and tight brown pants and boots. Tooth, Sandy, and Olaff seemed to be the only three who escaped the makeovers, as they all laughed at EB, who had been forced in to human's clothes; much like Kristoff's garb but blue in color and North wore a red velvet suit, similar to his Christmas attire, and his beard sported several small braids.

"Don't say a word." He said seriously, but they all laughed. Jack himself was forced in to a pair of brown breeches and a light blue tunic with silver designs. He managed to snatch his staff up before the small Dwarf woman took his clothes and darted from the room. The dining hall was large, with a large stone table and chairs. Candelabras littered the room casting light on to the stonewalls. At the head of the table sat the King, and he motioned for them all to sit. "I hope the clothes are to your liking, I am having your original garments washed. " he said as they all sat down. "They are lovely your majesty, thank you so much." Said Anna, who seemed to be the only one comfortable in her new outfit.

The King nodded to her with a light smile. With another bang of his staff servants rushed forth from little hidden doors bring platter after platter of food. "Please, eat." He said and they all began to fill their plates. "So, tell me, what business have you with Ombric?" The King asked, looking at North. He did he best to swallow his food before answering the King. "We need his help to defeat an enemy." He said taking another bite. The King lifted an old grey eyebrow at his words and continued. "An enemy you say, what enemy is this?" he asked scratching his long beard. North swallowed his food once more and said, "Pitch Black your majesty." North thought he would have to explain this to the King, but the look on his face made him believe otherwise. "Ah, the Nightmare King. I know much about this Pitch Black. What trouble has he caused you?" He asked, and this time Jack responded.

"He has cursed Elsa, our Queen, she is in a deep sleep and we need to wake her." Jack said looking up to the King. He shook his head grimly and said, "A tragedy indeed. Pitch Black is the reason we reside here in this mountain now." The Dwarf King said, and this peaked everyone's interests. "Many years ago, we lived in a village on the outskirts of the forest. We were a thriving people with a knack for growing crops." North looked surprised at his words, and the King continued. "Yes, we were not always stone and iron people. We lived happily there and saw many good harvest with the help of the kind Mother Nature."

Now EB spoke up and said, "You actually met Mother Nature?" he as surprised and his mouth hung open. The King nodded. "Yes, she was a kind woman who helped us and many others. She made the winters fair and the summers mild. We were a happy race. But then, one day a darkness came over the land and the people were plagued with fear." He said, his voice growing lower and more serious. "Pitch Black." Tooth said breathlessly and the King nodded. "He had come for Mother Nature he wanted her help, but she would not go with him. She told him to leave this place, but he was enraged and took his vengeance out on our village. He and his Nightmare horses destroyed everything. Mother Nature tried to stop him, but she could not." He said sadly.

"Why would he want Mother Nature's help?" Jack asked confused, and Tooth answered for Sandy. "Mother Nature is like us Jack, she was once someone else as well. She used to be called Emily Jane, and she was a dear friend of Sandy's, and Pitch's daughter." She said. Jack was shocked and he could not believe it. He couldn't Pitch being anything but the way he was now, and definitely not a father. "What happened between them?" Jack asked, completely forgetting the King's story.

Tooth sighed and said, "It is a long story, and it is set very far away, in the constellation of Orion. Pitch was not always bad you see, he used to be called Kozmotis Pitchiner and he was the leader of the Golden Armies." She said and seeing the look on Jack's face she paused. "I know this is hard for you to understand, because it takes place in a place you've never even dreamed about, but Pitch was once a good man, and he helped fight the fearlings and sought to torment all the people of his world. But one day, he was tricked by some dream pirates who tried to attack his home while he was away. In the attack his wife was killed and his daughter fled." Tooth said sadly.

"Emily Jane was a taken in by a family, but she could not control her rage. She was angry at Pitch for not coming to find her and rescue her. Because she could not control her emotions her adopted father Typhan sealed her inside a shooting star and sent her away in to space." She continued. "Wow this is a lot of take in." Anna mumbled her eyes wide as she stared at Tooth listening. Kristoff nodded, he too was listening wide eyed.

Tooth continued, "Sandy, who was a Star Pilot at the time was assigned to "saddle" a wishing star, a kind of shooting star that Emily Jane had become." She said, looking to sandy who nodded and used his sand to create a pilot's goggles and hat. "Unaware of who she was, he joined with her when he found her lingering around Star Fish and they began to sail the galaxies together defeating Dream Pirates." Sandy smiled thinking back on the fond memories he had with Emily. "Wow Sandy, you were a pilot?" Jack said his eyes lighting up like a child's. Sandy nodded pretended to zoom around in the sky.

"For a while Emily Jane did not tell Sandy her name, because she was afraid of what he was think, and because every time she tried to talk about her father she was unable to control her emotions." Tooth said and Sandy nodded sadly. "Sandy told her that if they flew together, they could go looking for Pitch together. However, that wish wasn't going be, because little did Emily and Sandy know, the Dream Pirates had played an evil trick on Pitch while he was guarding their prison. A job he took up after losing his daughter and ultimately giving up on happiness." Tooth said with a soft frown as she thought about how unhappy he must have been to make such a choice.

"The Dream Pirates, from their cell imitated her voice, begging Pitch to open the door and to save her. And Pitch, with hope that his daughter was really alive, opened the door and suddenly became possessed by the Fearlings and he was so consumed by their wickedness that he was transformed in to the Nightmare King." Tooth said and everyone seemed shocked. They were all so enveloped in her story they could not speak. "Pitch went Sandy and his Star, not even knowing that the star had Emily Jane in its core, but when Emily saw him and what he had become she chose not to speak, as she was afraid both herself and Sandy will be killed." She continued, looking to Sandy who was also lost in her story, remembering the events just as they had happened. "When the star finally crashed to Earth crashed, Emily Jane was set free from her imprisonment. And because of her connection with the natural elements and her sometime lack of control, the people of Earth called her Mother Nature." Tooth finished, and for some time everyone was silent.

"Because of this feud between Emily Jane and her Father Pitch, our village was destroyed and my people were too afraid to rebuild. They wanted somewhere safe, somewhere that could never been destroyed. So we took shelter in this mountain, and have been here ever since." The King said, finishing his story. "Wow." Kristoff said, and he and Anna looked at one another. This must be a lot for them to take in, as even Jack was a little mystified by it. "There is so much I don't know." Jack said realizing what a complex world he had come in to. Tooth patted him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, in time." And Jack nodded. "I would like nothing more, than to see Pitch defeated. Therefore, I will send my most skilled soldiers with you in to battle." The King said with a nodded. North looked surprised and grateful.

"Your majesty?" he stumbled with his words. "You will have to cross back through the mountain when you leave Santoff Claussen. I will have them ready to join you then." He said. North thanked him, over and over, but the King seemed to be the one who was grateful. After dinner had been cleared from the table, Jack realized how tired he was. They were all yawning now, and the King had his servants escort them to their rooms. "We will leave first thing in the morning for Ombric." North promised, nodding to Jack and he nodded back. As he laid down on the bed he opened the locket once more before closing his eyes. "There is so much I have to tell you Elsa. So much you're not going to believe." He said a slight smile on his lips. "I'm coming home to you soon Elsa, I promise." He said opening his eyes once more to look on her picture. He laid it there beside him on the bed, and stared in to her cool blue eyes until his lids were to heavy to keep open, and he fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 28

The castle was almost exactly like the one she had built, despite its dark and malevolent presence. The ice was mixed with Pitch's nightmare black sand, which gave it a stone like appearance. The chandelier above them was no longer an ornate snowflake, but a dangerous hanging black spike. Unlike her castle, which had been empty, his was filled with black velvet furniture, and a large black spiked throne.

There were candelabras all about with black candles that gave off blue flames. When she reached out to touch one she found that is was not hot. The night outside the window was dark; there truly was no moon. She could still hear the wolves howling inside the castle, and it made her shiver.

"You'll know the way to your room then." He said pointing up the stairs. She wanted to argue, but the truth was she would rather be locked upstairs in her room than anywhere near him. What was he trying to play at? She would never be happy here, and she was not going to stay here much longer.

Up the stairs and in the ice room there was furniture that much resembled the pieces she had in her parent's castle. The bed and dresser all looked the same, and the same window there at the farthest wall. There was a large mirror beside the armior and she walked over to it, looking at her reflection.

She looked like the same girl, but she didn't feel the same. Her heart was heavy, and she felt weighed down by confusion and fear. She had no sense of time anymore. She was not sure if it had been days since she last saw Jack or was it merely hours? She kept hoping that she would open her eyes and see him smiling at her. That he would come and rescue her from all this.

She looked in to the mirror again and saw the bed behind her and saw on it laid a dress. She turned to look at it more closely, walking over to it. The dress was long, and ornate with Chantilly lace. It was all black and had a train much like the blue dress she already wore.

She shook her head. She would not wear the dress. How dare he be so bold as to try and dress her? Did he think he was going to win her over with gifts? A soft rain began to beat against her window, and she walked over to it looking out in to the blackness. The rain trickled down her window like tears. She watched it for some time, until a rumbling of thunder and bolt of lightening scared her away from the window.

She sank down on to the bed and put her head in to her hands. She let out a rattling sigh, but she could not cry. It was if she had spent all her tears out on the sea. She was so confused and alone, all she wanted was to go home. She wanted to see her sister again, she wanted to see Jack.

She sat there for some time, eyes closed and head in her hands listening to the rain until she heard a knock at the door. "Go away." She said, but another knock followed. "I said go away." She said louder, but he entered anyway. She looked up at him and he looked a bit taken back in surprise. "I thought you'd have your gown on by now." He said, looking to the dress still laid out on the bed. "I'm not wearing that." Was all she said. He shook his head pitifully and said, "I think you will." She was about to protest, when she heard a voice.

"Elsa, Elsa help me!" the voice said. It sounded terrified and loud right in her ear. She jumped from the bed and looked all around the room. "Elsa please!" The voice screamed. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Elsa cried to him but he only smiled. "Are you hearing voices again Elsa?" he said playfully, but it wasn't just any voice, it was Anna's. "Elsa! Elsa! Help me please!" she cried louder and louder.

Elsa put her hands over her ears and cried, "Make it stop, please!" but she could still hear Anna's voice screaming and begging, as if for her life. "Say you'll do as I ask." Pitch said narrowing his yellow eyes at her. Elsa only growled at him, but then Anna's voice let out a blood-curdling scream and Elsa sank to her knees. "Fine! I'll do as you say!" she cried, and just like that the voice subsided.

"Good girl. Join me in the foyer when you are dressed." He said with a smile as he turned and slipped out the door. Elsa was panting, tears rolling down her cheeks as she took her hands from her ears. She felt emotionally drained. She didn't know what was real and what was fake anymore. She slowly got to her feet, using the bed to steady herself. She took another long look at the dress, before beginning to untie her own.

When she opened the door to her bedchamber, she heard a noise coming from downstairs that sounded like a party. She could hear soft music playing, and she could hear people making conversation. She didn't understand what was going on, as they had been the only two people she had seen in the castle, but she came out of her room anyway. As she walked over to the balcony she looked down and saw a room full of people, well at least what looked like people.

"Ah there is she! Our beautiful guest of honor!" Pitch cried, and everyone downstairs cheered. "Elsa, come down, join us." He said motioning for her to come down the stairs. She stood there for a moment lingering before slowly descending the staircase, one unsure step at a time. There was a four piece string quartet playing. Waiters were carrying trays of champagne. People were coupled up and dancing in the middle of the she got closer and closer to the party guests, she realized that they didn't look like real people at all; she could see straight through them.

They all smiled at her, bowed as she joined the party. "What is going on?" She asked as she walked in to the sea of people who were bowing towards her. "Who are these people?" she added looking around at a group of unfamiliar faces. "Just a few dearly departed friends." Pitch said with a smile. She was confused by his words, and then realization washed over her. "You mean, they're ghosts?" Elsa asked as she recoiled from a nearby guest. He nodded, "Well of course they are, don't you remember any of them?" He snickered.

She was confused she didn't know these people. They were all dancing and carrying on as if they didn't know they were dead. They did not act at all how she thought ghosts would act. Then again, she never really thought about ghost. "No, I do not know these people." She said to him, but he only smiled. He pointed towards a small group of men and said, "Those men were the crew aboard the royal ship." Her heart began to beat faster as he mentioned the ship she had just recently watch capsize. Ah wait, here is a pair I'm sure you know." He said with a wicked smile as he stepped aside. Behind him stood the ghostly figures of her parents.

She gasped, stumbling back horrified she had to hold her hand over her mouth not to scream. Her eyes were wide and wet as tears ran down her face. They looked exactly as they had on the day they left. She could remember now every detail. She remembered the smell of her mother's perfume and her father's firm handshake as they said goodbye for the last time.

Oh how she had wished she had hugged them! Why did she have to be so reserved. If she had know it was the last time she would see them, she would have told them how much she loved them, and that she didn't blame them for anything that happened to her. Her heart was racing so loudly now she could hear it in her ears.

She thought she would faint. The room felt too small and too big at the same time. She was lightheaded. What would Anna do if she could see them now? She could hardly think of it. She was sure that she would have fallen apart. Their deaths had been so hard on Anna and she beat herself up everyday for not being there for her.

"Oh Elsa." He mother whispered with a smile as she looked upon her. Her father smiled, and her mother reached for her as they approached. Elsa slowly took her hand down from her mouth and tried to form the words she wanted to say to them, but she was at a loss.

"Mother?" she was all she could muster. Her voice was broken and weak. Her mother smiled and nodded. She placed a hand gently on her cheek; a hand Elsa could not feel. Elsa tried to put her hand over her mother's but she could feel nothing but her own cheek. She wanted to desperately to feel her mother's touch. She had spent most of her childhood with out it and it was something she deeply regretted.

"We're so proud of you Elsa." Her father said. His words startled her. It was something she had never heard him say. She just stared at his smiling face, she had no idea what to say to him. He shocked her once more, reaching a weightless hand out and placing it on her shoulder. She could hardly speak she was so overcome with emotion. She tried to touch his hand, but like her mother's she could not feel it.

This was the most unbelievable moment of her life; more than meeting Jack or the rest of the Guardians. This was something she could confidently say she never dreamed would happen. She was completely lost in the moment, staring at her parent's faces, when she caught a smug look from Pitch through the back of their transparent heads. "Isn't it nice to hear what you always wanted from your parents, even if it is a lie?" Pitch hissed.

His words hit her like a ton of bricks; knocking her back she let out a sob. He had spoiled the only moment she would ever have with her parents, or what was left of them, and it was something she could never have again. The image of her parents lingered a moment longer, a smile still on their face as they evaporated in to the night air. "You're a monster!" she cried and turned running up the stairs. "Don't worry Elsa, it's not has if they were your real parents anyway." He called after her, but she didn't stop and ran in to her room slamming the door. She threw herself on to the bed and wept there in to the blankets until she fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 29

The morning couldn't have come fast enough. Jack had been awake for hours sitting on his bed waiting for the sound of the others stirring. Being underground made it hard for him to know what time of day it was. He was sitting there staring at the locket when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped off the bed and ran to the door and opened it. "Are you ready?" North asked, his large frame filling the doorway. Jack nodded, snapped the locket shut, and then tucked it away in his shirt.

They all looked at themselves again in their freshly laundered clothes as they gathered in the main hall. The King was once again on his throne, scepter in hand. "Godrick will escort you all through the tunnels and out on to the other side. There you will find the entrance to Santoff Claussen." The King said, his voice echoing through the long empty stone hall. North bowed to him once more. "Thank you, your majesty we are in your debt." North said rising from his bow. The King smiled and said, "And that debt will be paid when Pitch is defeated." And North crossed his arm across his chest. "On my honor." North added and with that they were off.

The trip through the tunnels was much faster than Jack would have thought. The tunnels were dimly lit and small, do to the fact they were meant for people no more than four feet high. Most of them had to bend down very low to keep from scraping themselves against the stone ceiling, and poor North had to crawl. "How much further!" he grumbled as he crawled on his hands and feet. Godrick had to keep from laughing when he answered, "No more than a mile." And North growled.

Half an hour later they could see light up ahead and Jack's heart began to swell with excitement. They would be in Santoff Claussen soon and another step closer to waking Elsa. As they got closer and closer to the mouth of the tunnel everyone began to cheer. "Finally!" EB cried as they all poured out of the tunnel and they all took deep breaths of fresh air. "Thank you Godrick!" Anna said happily hugging him, which he looked very surprised by; a bit uncomfortable. He mumbled something and then disappeared back in to the tunnel with out a goodbye.

"I don't see an entrance?" Kristoff said staring in to what looked like an empty field. "Yeah mate where is it?" EB said walking up behind Kristoff and staring at the same empty field. North only smiled and shook his head. "I told you, magic." He said as he walked forward in to the empty field and disappeared. They all looked at each other surprised and a little afraid, but they couldn't stand behind and wait. "Ready or not!" EB cried as he ran after North and also disappeared. Kristoff took Anna's hand, and she took Olaf's and they too walked in to the field and disappeared. "Well, let's go." Jack said and Tooth, Sandy, and Jack all followed, disappearing in to the field.

When he stepped through the magic portal it was like his eyes were opened for the first time. Besides Elsa, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was like no world he had ever even dreamed of. They had all been transported to a beautiful forest; unlike any they had ever beheld. The trees were tall, with high canopies, flowered vines hanging down. There was moss all over the ground, and flowers growing out of every bush. The sound of a rushing waterfall could be heard and animals calling. The colors were so rich and vibrant it was if these colors were what color was truly supposed to look like.

The most impressive part of the whole scene was standing right before them; the most enormous tree they had ever seen. It had to be half a mile wide and at least a mile high. The branches were winding up towards the sky and the treetop could barely be seen by the human eye. "Wow." Anna gasped as she stared at it wide eyed. "This is amazing!" Tooth said awestruck by it. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen." EB said his mouth agape. "Welcome to Santoff Claussen." North said with a smile as he stared at the large tree.

They all made their way towards the large tree, which North told them was where Ombric, and all the creatures of Santoff Claussen lived. This place was full of unusual creatures. There were birds as large as horses and horses as small as dogs. They were all unnatural colors and some of the animals looked as if they were two animals mixed together; like the turtle they saw flying through the sky like a bird. "This place is crazy." Kristoff said ducking out of the way to miss the flying turtle. "Everything in this place was thought up and created by Ombric, and his daughter Katherine." North said as they approached the base of the tree. There were stairs on the outside of the tree and at the base of the tree there stood a very tall very thin man who looked as if he had been stretched like taffy.

"Who goes there?" The man said putting out a hand to halt them. North did not seem worried by the twig and said, "I am North, Guardian of Childhood, I am here with four other guardians, two humans, and an animated snowman." He said waving a hand to motion towards the group behind him. If they had been talking to any other person in the world they would have sounded like a group of crazy people, but to the stick man they were Gods. The stick man looked surprised, stunned even, and then embarrassed. "Forgive me, oh dear, so sorry, please, go right head!" He said stepping out of the way and bowing towards him; which took some effort at his height. North was beaming with pride as he winked to the rest of the group and then led them up the steps.

There were quite a lot of steps that wound around the side of the tree and Jack was anxious to get to the top. No one dared looked down as they were very high off the ground. After a few minutes they finally reached the base of the tree where the branches started to spread out. There was a large platform, full of creatures, and in the middle of all of them was a tall old man in a long robe. He had the longest white beard Jack could have imagined. It was so long it touched the floor and curled around. He was holding a long wooden staff that curved at the end, much like Jack's own staff and was using it as he talked to point to things. He was talking quite enthusiastically when he looked up and saw them all standing there.

For a moment he just stood there and stared at them. The look on his face was on of surprise and wonderment, then he suddenly cried out "Ah ha!" and threw his hands up wildly. He danced some sort of little jig, waving his hands in the air. "You've come! I knew you would and you did! Katherine! Katherine they've come!" He cried. The crowd parted and he came towards them quickly, his beard trailing behind him. "It is so good to see you Nicholas!" he said grabbing North by his big arms and pulling him in to a hug. "Ah you as well Ombric. It's has been too long." North said hugging him back gingerly as he looked frail. Ombric released him and surveyed the rest of the gang. "Sandy! My goodness! Oh and Toothiana you look as lovely as ever. And this must be Bunnymund, I have heard so much about you! And these people are Anna, Kristoff, and you must be little Olaf? An animated snowman, how clever!" He said looking at them all.

"How does he know us? I'm sorry how do you know us?" Anna asked, first to Kristoff then to Ombric. He looked surprised and then said, "Oh I'm sorry. Katherine! Come meet out guests." He cried over his shoulder and a little girl rose from the gaggle of people who were now staring at them. The girl was small, with a sweet, heart shaped face. She had long curly auburn hair and large full green eyes. She was holding what looked like a notebook close to her chest and she smiled at them as made her way over. "Hello." She said softly, raising a hand in greeting. "This is my daughter Katherine. Now, tell them all how I know who they are." Her father said with a smirk looking down to his daughter and she nodded. She turned the notebook away from her chest and towards them. On it was a sketch of them all standing there, just the way they were currently. Everyone was shocked and confused as she said, "I knew you would come, because I saw it."

"Katherine has visions you see, and she is quite a good storyteller!" Ombric said placing a hand on her shoulder with pride. "That's amazing!" Olaf said jumping up and down. Katherine giggled as she watched him, pulling the notebook back in to her arms. "If you knew we were coming, than you know why we are here." Jack said, and Ombric's face changed. He nodded, his face no somber, "As yes, a tragedy. I wish you had all come on better circumstances." He said with a frown. Katherine looked sad as well and said, "Poor Luna". Jack was confused now, as he was sure the rest of them were. "My sister's name is Elsa?" Anna said puzzled. Ombric and Katherine exchanged surprised looks and then looked back at the group. "It seems there is a lot that we need to discuss. Come with us." He said as he turned and walked towards one of the branches. He motioned for them to follow and they did.

Up the branch led to another platform where comfortable cousins were strewn about a small fire was burning despite the warm weather. "Please, sit." Ombric said and they all did as they were told. He sat down directly in front of the fire, and Katherine took a seat next to him. Upon looking closer Jack noticed that the flames were not red and orange like traditional flames, but a light purple and the smoke coming off of them was lilac. "My daughter Katherine has an amazing gift. She cannot only see the past, present, and future, but she can help shape it. She writes wonderful stories. Some of them are tales of things that have happened, and some are of things that will happen, and some are even of things that happen in other worlds." Ombric said looking at her with a smile before back to the group. "We knew that you were coming because Katherine wrote a story about it, actually, she's been writing a story about a girl named Luna for some time now. Darling, why don't you just show them?" He said to her as he saw their perplexed looks.

Katherine nodded and picked up her notebook, she turned it on its side and began to fan the pages, like a flipbook. As she fanned the pages, the wind fanned the flames and the smoke coming from the purple fire began to get thicker and as the looked in to the smoke cloud they could see a scene playing out in it as if it were happening right before them. They were all hypnotized by the smoke and watched it as Katherine narrated what was happening.

"Once upon a time a shooting star was falling through space, headed for Earth, when it went off course and hit the moon. It crashed in to the moon causing a large crater, and shaking the moon in such a way that Tsar Lunar, known to you as the Man in the Moon felt it. When he went to investigate he found that inside the crater there was more than just rock and debris, there was a baby. The baby was a little girl. She was small, with pale blond hair that shimmered like starlight, and pale blue eyes as cool as the dark side of the moon. The Man in the Moon loved the little girl at first sight, and named her Luna. He took care of her, and enjoyed her company, since his family had been lost to him long ago when Pitch attacked; he was alone on the moon. The Man in the Moon took great care of Luna and he loved her very much. He raised her for several years, and taught her everything he knew. She was a powerful little girl and possessed a great passion for everything she was interested in. The Man in the Moon loved his little Luna with all his heart, but he knew deep down that as long as Pitch held a vendetta against him she would never be safe. It broke his heart to do it, but one day the Man in the Moon decided to send Luna somewhere she would be safe, the place she was headed when she crashed landed on the moon. So, he reesembled the shooting star as best he could, kissed her head and he sent his little girl on to Earth. She traveled safely the short distance to Earth and then crash landed in a forest outside of a small town. The inhabitants of the forest felt the crash landing and as luck would have it, some magical creatures called trolls found her. The trolls took great care of the little girl and as bad as they wanted to keep her and raise her as their own, they knew that she was special and should be taken to the King and Queen. So they took the little girl to the King and Queen who fell in love with her immediately, despite her unknown beginnings and took her in as their own. They loved her and raised her, giving her the name Elsa. The End." Katherine said and the smoke dissipated.

Everyone was stunned and silent. They sat there unmoving and quiet until Anna said, "I'm sorry, are you telling me that my sister came from the sky?" Anna said in disbelief. Katherine nodded and said, "Technically it was space, but yes." Anna began shaking her head and muttering. "I'm sorry, no that can't be. My parents would have told me." She was trying to get up but Kristoff was holding her. "They probably wanted to, but were afraid how you two would react, and then they didn't have the chance." Katherine said and Anna looked at her stunned. How else would she know that Anna's parents were dead, if she couldn't see the future like Ombric said? "Why didn't you tell me!" She cried punching Kristoff in the arm. He seemed shocked and nearly fell over. "What are you talking about? I didn't know!" He said back blocking another one of her swinging fists. "The trolls raised you and they never told you about my sister?!" she cried in disbelief swinging at him again. He ducked again throwing his hands up to defend himself. "Anna I swear they never said a word!" he cried. "I am sure that the trolls were sworn to secrecy Anna." Ombric said, trying to help Kristoff out. She finally stopped swinging upon hearing his words, and put her face in her hands. "Does Elsa know any of this?" Jack asked still in shock. Ombric shook his head, "I don't see how she could. She probably doesn't remember her time on the moon at all." He said a bit sad.

Jack reached in to his shirt and pulled out the locket, opening it he stared down at Elsa's picture. "Where did you get that locket?" Ombric asked, flabbergasted. "This? Anna gave it to me." Jack said pointing to the locket around his neck. Anna was still astonished but she looked up at the sound of her name. "It was my mother's." she mumbled, but Ombric was shaking his head. "No, its original owner was Pitch Black." He said and if it was possible everyone seemed even more stunned. "I don't understand how that is possible?" Anna said looking from Kristoff to Ombric her mouth hanging open. the poor thing was so confused she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"The locket was given to him by his own daughter Emily Jane. He wore it always, and after her disappearance he never took it off, even after he was possessed by the fearlings and turned in to the monster we now know as Pitch Black." He said rubbing his long beard in thought as he stared in to the fire. "When Pitch attacked the Man in the Moon and his family, the locket must have come off during the struggle. He probably gave it to Luna when he sent her to Earth, and she in turn gave it to your mother." Ombric said with a nod having worked it all out in his head.

"I think I need some air." Anna said struggling to get to her feet. Kristoff jumped up and helped her, walking her away from the group where she could sort this all out. Jack was just staring down at the locket perplexed. He wasn't sure what to do or say. What did this all mean? "So, is this the real reason that Pitch went after Luna, I mean Elsa?" EB asked. Ombric nodded and said, "We believe so. However, she is also very powerful and it probably doesn't hurt that he has her incapacitated. " Ombric answered. "Well we need to wake her." Jack said suddenly feeling flushed with anger. Ombric seemed startled but again nodded, "I agree. One should never stay inside their head to long." He said grimly.

"We need you to come back with us Ombric, and help wake her." North said standing up with some effort. "Oh no, no, you won't be able to wake her from the outside. Not even with my help." Ombric said shaking his head and waving his hands. "I don't understand, how do we wake her then?" Tooth asked shrugging her small shoulders. "Just because she is lost in her head, doesn't mean she can't use her powers to free herself. She just has to believe that she can." Katherine said with a smile. Jack was even more confused now and he just wanted answers. "If you want to wake Elsa, you'll have to send someone inside." Ombric said, finishing Katherine's thought.

"Send someone inside her head? I don't understand." North asked confused. "Well, Elsa is asleep, and her fears are coming from her own memories, but the place she resides is like another world. A world Pitch has created. If I can track her, than perhaps we can send someone inside in the same manner Elsa was sent there in the first place?" Ombric said again stroking his long white beard as he pondered. "You mean put someone in to a deep sleep?" Jack asked looking to Sandy and then to Ombric. He nodded and said, "Yes, but Sandy's sand brings good dreams. We'll have to intensify it with some dark magic to send that person to the same place as Elsa." He continued getting to his feet and starting to pace.

"Ah, I swore I'd stay away from the dark stuff." Ombric muttered as he paced. "But daddy, this is for Luna!" Katherine said pointing to her sketchbook. He mumbled and nodded. "Oh the Man in the Moon would never forgive me if I left her in that nightmare land." He said to himself as he stopped his pace and looked up to them. He was reluctant at first but then agreed. "Ok, I will help you. But a word of caution; once the person is inside, only they can get themselves out." He said gravely.

"I want to go." Anna said from the back. She had apparently been listening the last few minutes. "Absolutely not." Kristoff said pulling down her volunteering hand. "She's my sister I have to go!" Anna cried. Ombric shook his head; "I do not think that is a good idea young lady. You have no power, you will be useless against Pitch." He said. She looked upset but Kristoff covered her mouth before she could fire back at him. "I'll go, of course." Jack said stepping forward. He couldn't imagine another day away from her, and he couldn't let her suffer inside with Pitch any longer. No one tried to fight him on the matter; they knew it would be useless. Ombric gave him a confident nod and said, "Very well Jack, let's get you ready for bed."


	31. Chapter 30

"I'm not coming to dinner." She said again turning away from the door defiantly. A sigh could be heard and then, "It's not near as fun when I have to force you Elsa." Pitch had been standing on the other side of the door for a few minutes now, trying to convince her to join him for dinner.

She said nothing, so he continued. "Fine, if you don't want to dine with my that's your choice, I was trying to make peace. I suppose you don't want to know what I'm offering?" he said letting the last few words hang off his lips. She turned to look over her shoulder, slightly intrigued. She was going to retort when she heard the sound of his footsteps walking away and down the stairs.

She let out a groan as she heard him leave. She was relieved, but now she was also tormented by his words. Curse her inquisitiveness! She fought the urge to rush out the door after him. She didn't want to join him for dinner, but she also wanted to know what this 'peace offering' was, and what exactly he meant by 'peace'.

She peaked her head out the door and saw that he had really left the landing. She didn't want to see him, but she could not deter her curiosity. She took a few cautious steps out, and then down the stairs. The castle seemed almost empty, save herself and Pitch.

In the foyer where there had once been a party, she found several black marble statues. There were many strewn all about the room. No two statues looked the same. She found this quite odd, but did not have the time to stop and evaluate each one, as the dim light at the end of the foyer was beckoning her.

She walked through the main room and towards the back, where there was an archway, and through it she could see a long black table. There were only two seats at the table, one at each end. Candles that were magically hanging in the air above the table, as if suspended by strings, lighted the room and the table was covered in silver set.

Pitch sat at one end of the table, and Elsa walked silently to the other end. "I am glad to see you changed your mind." Pitch said, a light grin on his face. She said nothing but sat down in the large claw foot chair. "I wanted to, apologize, for earlier. I truly did think you would be happy to see your parents again." He said to which Elsa looked up shocked. "However, I can see that I was wrong." He said finishing, trying to calm her.

The shocked expression left her face and was replaced with one of reproach as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him. She did not want him to think she was happy to be here, because that was the furthest thing from the truth. The truth was, he repulsed her, and nothing was going to change that.

"We're going to be spending some time together, so I wanted us to make peace. I got you something." He said, and before Elsa could argue he waved his hand and beside her dinner plate something appeared. As the black sand dissolved she could see it was a handheld mirror. The mirror was medium sized, like many she had back home.

It was silver, with an ornate ivy design detailed in to the handle if you looked close enough. It was exquisite really, but she did not want to seem appreciative or thank him. "A mirror?" she asked looking up at him skeptically. She only smiled and nodded. "Hold it in your hand." He said and despite her best judgment she did.

She picked the mirror up delicately. Holding it with her right hand she put her left on the back to steady it. As she looked in to it she saw her own reflection and nothing more. She was going to say something nasty to fire back at him when she noticed her reflection had slowly began to disperse and be replaced by a moving picture.

It was her, lying in her bedchamber back in Arendelle. She looked as if she was asleep, and there was Jack by her side. She gasped as she looked at the moving picture before her very eyes. He was holding her hand as she lay their motionless. She could see it all as if she was really there. "What kind of trick is this?" she asked angrily looking up at him.

Pitch shook his head and said, "It is not a trick. That mirror is a portal. It can sense your heart's desires and reflect them. You desire to know how your family is doing, so the mirror is showing you." He said with a smile. She looked from Pitch back to the mirror and she watched as Jack looked up, and towards her door. Someone was coming in to her room; it was Anna.

"Anna…" she mouthed as her finger gently stroked the mirror. She looked just as she did the last time she saw her. She took comforting in knowing not much time had passed. Anna placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. They were talking about something. Elsa could not hear what they were saying; only see that their mouths were moving. Then, Jack got up and left the room with Anna.

"Is this really happening? Right now?" Elsa asked as she stared at herself, now alone in her bedchamber. Pitch nodded and said, "Yes, this is all happening as we speak." She could hardly believe it. She'd been tortured by visions of them and their tormented voices and now she was seeing them, their true selves, and she was relieved to see that they were safe. She wanted to jump through the mirror and be with them. She wanted to hold her sister and she wanted to tell Jack how much she loved him.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked him curiously, raising a suspicious brow. He was being uncommonly nice to her, or was he? "As I said earlier, you and I are going to be spending quite the amount of time together, and I'd rather it is pleasant." He said dropping his napkin in to his lap. As he did so food magically appeared on the plates and their goblets were filled.

He began to eat but Elsa didn't have the appetite. "Why won't you just let me go home?" she asked desperately. Pitch let out an annoyed sigh and set down his fork. "Elsa, Arendelle was never truly your home, you'll see that one day. This is your home now. These are your people." He said opening his arms to indicate the palace.

Before she could ask who the people were, the statues she had passed in the foyer began to move. She wanted to let out a scream but couldn't find one. The onyx statues entered the room and all took a knee, bowing before her.

"You see Elsa, I am the Nightmare King, and you will be their Queen." He smiled, looking from the statues to her. His yellow eyes were wild as they danced over her petrified face. "I will not!" she said pushing the plate away from her. "I won't force you, you'll accept my offer on your own." He said calmly. He was truly mad. She would never be his Queen.

She pushed her chair back and stood up from the table. "I'd rather die than be your Queen!" she spat. He only laughed and said, "There is no need to be dramatic Elsa, all in good time." He smirked. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would burst. She grabbed the mirror from the table and stormed through the statues and out the dining hall.

She ran upstairs and in to her room, slamming the door behind her. She let out a angry growl as she sank down on to her bed. Who did he think he was? She looked at the mirror, bringing it up to her face it transformed in to a picture of them all, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and all the Guardians, at the table having dinner. They were eating and drinking, they were even laughing. All of them were laughing, even Jack.

She watched as they enjoyed their meal and deep inside her heart she felt the first bite of bitterness. How could they be laughing a joking while she laid in sleep like death just in the next room? Didn't they care at all? Why weren't they trying to wake her? She could understand it, and she couldn't stomach it. She tossed the mirror aside on the bed and laid back on her pillow. Her stomach turned as she tried to forget the images she'd just witnessed. It couldn't be true, could it?


End file.
